LOS LAZOS QUE NOS UNEN
by Neo GS
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre los sentimientos que unen a una dulce chica ex fantasma y un asistente pervertido cuyo trabajo los une y los separa por igual...
1. Un lazo Especial

_**Hola a todos, quiero compartir con ustedes esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió de repente es mi primer fic así que espero sea de su agrado. Ya han pasado algunos meses desde el último episodio de la serie nuestros héroes han vuelto a su vida normal cazando espíritus y ganando mucho dinero bueno al menos mikami sigue ganando mucho dinero porque en el caso de yokoshima pues digamos que su situación financiera nos lleva al inicio de nuestra historia…**_

**_C_APITULO 1 "UN LAZO ESPECIAL"**

En la escuela de yokoshima un ruido extraño y aterrador suena por los pasillos y en el aula del ayudante de la caza fantasmas

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Aiko: que es eso suena como un monstruo (Dice la duendecilla del escritorio quien parecía muy asustada)

Peet: no lo creo no siento ninguna presencia maligna y tu tiger? (pregunta el medio vampiro quien ya había adoptado una postura defensiva)

Tiger: no detecto nada y tu yokoshima puedes sentir alguna presencia espiritual? (el chico corpulento y de gran altura parecía estar muy alerta), me escuchaste yokoshima?, YOKOSHIMAAA?

Todos voltean a ver a yokoshima

Yoko: noooooo pero pronto… pero pronto sentirán la presencia de mi espíritu ya que si no como algo de seguro pasare a mejor vidaaaa (estomago de yokoshima: grrrrrrrrrrrrr)

La respuesta de yokoshima hizo que todos cayeran de espaldas contra el piso cómicamente

Peet: que no me digas que de nuevo te quedaste sin dinero para comer?, deberías de cuidar mejor tus gastos para no pasar estos malos ratos (decía el medio vampiro con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza)

Yokoshima: por más que los cuido siempre termino igual o peor

Tiger: supongo que deberías de buscarte otro trabajo ya que las posibilidades de que mikami te aumente el salario son de una en un millón.

Yokoshima: ESOOOOOOO NUNCAAAA, SI ME RINDO AHORA TODO MI ESFUERZO SERA EN VANO! YO SE QUE DENTRO DE POCO MIKAMI SE DARA CUENTA DE SU AMOR POR MI Y ENTONCES NOS CASAREMOS Y COMEREMOS EN RESTAURANTES FINOS LLENOS DE MUCHA COMIDA EXQUISITA, Y DE POSTRE JJEJEJEJE ELLA… ELLA SERA MI POSSSTREEEE (yokoshima decía esto mientras se imaginaba a mikami usando diferentes tipos de lencería y ponía una de sus ya clásicas cara de idiota) JAJAJAJA

Tiger: La lujuria te ciega, no te das cuenta que solo te usa por lo barato de tus servicios, no hay duda de lo perversa y avara que es, no comí mi jefa Emi tan dulce y considerada siempre preocupándose por mi bienestar físico y financiero, es una en un millón estoy seguro que ella siente algo por mi y algún día se dará cuenta de su amor y nos casaremos y cenaremos juntos todas las noches y luego de postre… de postre… ELLA SERA MI POSTRE HAHAHAHA (otro que pone cara de idiota ¬¬u)

Peet: Que era lo que decías sobre la lujuria (mientras decía esto peet y los demás tenían una enorme gota sobre la cabeza)

Aiko: hoooo cielos ellos si saben disfrutar de la primavera de su juventud.

Peet: nooo solo están alucinando (decía peet mientras veía a sus amigos con caras de tontos reírse sin parar)

Más tarde a la hora de salida

Yoko: Bueno hoy es día de pago y si me apresuro a llegar a casa de mikami pronto podre comer algo delicioso SIIIIIIIII!

Tiger: espera un momento yokoshima estas seguro que mikami se encuentra en su casa?

Yoko: "Mande o.O" a que te refieres donde más estaría ella

Tiger: bueno Emi iba a ir a una subasta de piedras espirituales en la india y dicen que son de un tipo muy raro así que salió de inmediato esta madrugada, no crees que mikami haya ido también conociendo su fascinación por esos objetos?

Yoko: No lo creo ya que mikami sabia que hoy era mi día de pago y ayer me dijo que me presentara en su oficina inmediatamente después de la escuela para dármelo, además me prometió que nunca volvería a atrasar mi día de pago para no sufrir penurias… así que estoy seguro que ella me aguarda en casa con mi pago.

De pronto yokoshima se vio interrumpido por una voz juvenil y un tanto burlona

Voz: pues de ser tú no estaría tan segura de eso

Todos voltearon a ver quien había hablado y vieron a una linda chica con el cabello rubio de la cual sobresalían 7 pequeñas colas, la cual comía un helado de sabores

Yoko: Tamamo que haces tú aquí

Tam: hummmm nada solo daba un paseo por la zona y los vi de repente

Yoko: pero porque dices que no estarías tan segura no me digas que mik….

Yokoshima no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por la zorrita

Tam: ella se fue muy temprano en la mañana, llevaba mucha prisa, ya que al parecer Emi le llamo para restregarle en la cara que ella ya se encontraba en camino para comprar las no se qué cosas espirituales y la dejaría sin nada esta vez. Así que mikami salió a toda prisa al aeropuerto

Yoko: pero debió dejarle mi salario a alguien, OKINU si eso es debió dejárselo a okinu le llamare para preguntarle…

Tam: no lo creo ya que como te dije ella partió muy temprano ni siquiera desayuno con nosotras, okinu estaba cocinando cuando ella se marcho y no vi que le entregara nada parecido a tu sueldo, pero… (yokoshima vio una luz de esperanza) lo bueno es que a mí me pago ayer hajajajaja (que malvada ¬¬u).

Yokoshima quedo petrificado y pálido ante la respuesta fría y despreocupada de tamamo

Peet: pero porque Emi se tomaría la molestia de molestar a mikami por una simple subasta?

Atrás de ellos Tamamo pasaba su mano frente a la cara de yokoshima y golpea su cabeza como tocando una puerta al ver que este no tenía ningún tipo de reacciones

Tiger: al parecer no es cualquier subasta, según tengo entendido solo gente muy seleccionada fue invitada a participar en la subasta y el que mikami no fuera invitada y no la tomasen en cuenta debió ser muy humillante para ella.

Peet: si y conociendo lo orgullosa que es, el que Emi se burlara de ella debió provocar que olvidara todos sus demás pendientes como el pago de yokoshima.

Yokoshima se rompe en pedazos y cae al suelo pero esto no dura mucho ya que en un momento se levanta y grita con desesperación "PORQUEEEEEEEE ME HACES ESTO MIKAMI PORQUEEEEEEE"

_Más tarde en el apartamento de yokoshima…._

Yoko: hooooo cielos tengo tanta hambre y con lo que tenía solamente pude comprar una sopa instantánea pero dudo que esto pueda satisfacer mi apetito Haaaaaaa MIKAMIIIIII PORQUE ME PASAN ESTAS COSAS…

_Mientras en la casa de Mikami okinu disfruta de una deliciosa cena junto a tamamo quien a penas y ayudo a poner la mesa ya que prefería andar vagando antes que ayudar en los que aceres de la casa._

Tamaño: "oye okinu quieres jugar videojuegos con migo después de cenar" le dijo la zorrita a la ex fantasma con gran entusiasmo

Oki: lo siento tamamo pero no puedo después de cenar debo lavar los platos, limpiar la cocina, y lavar mi uniforme, eso sin mencionar que tengo mucha tarea de la escuela

Tamamo: o vamos okinu todo eso es muy aburrió salgamos esta noche o algo no seas tan aguafiestas debes de divertirte de vez en cuando.

Oki: ya te dije que no puedo y no soy aguafiestas es solo que no puedo ignorar mis responsabilidades e irme de parranda por ahí así como así

Tam: eso es ser aguafiestas sabes? (Decía la zorrita mientras la miraba con cierta desaprobación)

Oki: Ta-ma-mo…. (Decía okinu con una vena en su frente) no será que echas de menos a shiro y por eso estas así hoy?

Tamamo se sonrojo un poco ante el cuestionamiento de okinu

Tam: QUE ESO ES RIDICULO COMO PODRIA YO EXTRAÑAR A ESA LOBA PULGOSA.

Oki: bueno ella siempre accede a jugar con tigo y te hace mucha compañía aunque no te guste admitirlo así que no es de extrañar que la eches de menos pero descuida volverá en unos días recuerda que solo fue a visitar a su clan en las montañas así que regresara muy pronto

Tam: daiiiiiiiiiiiiiggg, a quien le importa si la loba vuelve o no, me da igual y no me hace compañía sino que me sigue a donde quiera que voy para husmear en mis asuntos hummm(decía la tamamo cruzándose de brazos y volteando su rostro sonrojado hacia otro lado casi como haciendo un puchero)

Oki: bueno como sea si ya terminaste retirare los platos de la mesa vale.

Tam: bueno está bien mientras iré a ver televisión (en ese momento a tamamo se le ocurrió una idea malévola para molestar a okinu y con una mirada un tanto coqueta volteo a ver a okinu y le dijo guiñándole un ojo) o ya sé que hare mejor, iré al apartamento de yokoshima a ver si quiere divertirse un poco ;D…

Al oír esas palabras okinu no pudo evitar quebrar un plato de los que estaba recogiendo de la mesa

Oki: QUEEEEE? QUE IRAS DONDE YOKOSHIMA Y A QUE? Decía okinu cuya piel se había palidecido notablemente

Tam: ya te dije a ver si quiere divertirse un pocoooo…. Tu sabes ir de parranda a bailar un poco y beber unos tragos y luegooo….

Oki: Y LUEGO QUE? Decía okinu con un puño cerrado y una enorme vena en su frente

Tam: bueno ya se nos ocurrirá algo (decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo derecho)

Oki: mira tamamo deja de decir tonterías y mejor ayúdame a recoger los pedazos del plato que quebré por tu culta

Tam: huy que carácter no me digas que desperté tus celos heeee?

Okinu se sonrojo mucho casi parecía un tomate ante el cuestionamiento de la zorrita

Oki: celos yo… es ridículo además el y yo solo somos amigos y compañeros de trabajo no hay ninguna relación sentimental entre él y yo (okinu cambio la expresión sonrojada de su cara por una mirada triste y profunda) él y yo nunca seremos algo especial (decía suavemente mientras mantenía la mirada baja y seguía perdida en sus pensamientos)

Al ver la reacción que causo en okinu, tamamo se sintió muy mal por haberle gastado una broma tan pesada y se agacho junto a ella para ayudarla a recoger los pedazos del plato que habían dispersos por el suelo.

Tam: Solo bromeaba okinu no te pongas así, no pienso ir a ninguna parte y menos con yok…

Oki: Descuida no es por eso… es solo que… sabes que mejor olvídalo no tiene importancia (la voz de okinu se oía muy triste y seguía viendo hacia la nada)

Tam: estas equivocada okinu tu y yokoshima ya tienen una relación muy especial que va mas allá de una simple amistad

Oki: a que te refieres? (pregunto okinu con desconcierto y levantando la mirada)

Tam: bueno he notado lo mucho que disfrutan el tiempo estando juntos, siempre están animándose uno al otro en situaciones difíciles y problemáticas además de que el está dispuesto a protegerte a como dé lugar a pesar de ser un cobarde la mayoría de veces, y se nota que tu le importas mucho okinu… (le guiñe el ojo mientras le sonríe tiernamente)

Oki: pero…. El está enamorado de Mika…

Tam: el está enamorado del cuerpo de mikami cada vez que la ve ella despierta toda la lujuria y perversión que hay dentro de él la cual es mucha debo admitir, pero cuando esta con tigo tu despiertas lo mejor que hay en él, su valor, su dulzura, su encanto y su bondad. Cualidades que un hombre solo demuestra frete a la mujer que ama no lo crees?

Oki: tamamo yo… (okinu solo se sonrojo y no sabía cómo responder ante las palabras de la zorrita)

En ese momento el reloj anuncia que son las ocho de la noche y okinu reacciona ante este y termina de recoger los últimos fragmentos de platos que habían tirados en el suelo.

Oki: Bueno ya es muy tarde debo apresurarme para hacer mis deberes, puedes ir a ver televisión mientras termino aquí

Tam: si quieres puedo ayudarte (dijo tamamo algo que realmente era raro en ella ya que nunca le gustaba hacer oficios en la casa)

Oki: descuida estoy bien puedes retirarte

Tam: bueno está bien como quieras

La zorrita se levanto y se dirigía a la sala a ver televisión pero cuando ya iba cruzando la puerta se detuvo al oír la voz de okinu

Oki: Tamamo!

Tam: si que pasa okinu?

Oki: Gracias

Tamamo solo le dedico una gran sonrisa muy jocosa y salió de la cocina.

_**Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capitulo 1 creo que me quedo un poco largo pero asi me gustan, ya casi tengo el capitulo 2 pero esperare unas semanas a ver que les pareció pueden dejar sus comentarios buenos o malos de mi historia. Hasta la próxima…**_


	2. Bajo la Serenidad de la noche parte 1

**CAPITULO 2: BAJO LA SERENIDAD DE LA NOCHE (parte 1)**

Yokoshima se encontraba en su apartamento, tratando de mantener su mente ocupada para olvidarse del hambre que sentía ya que como había previsto la sopa instantánea no había podido amortiguar el hambre que sentía.

Yoko: hoooo cielos que hambre tengo pero debo tratar de no pensar en ello así lograre olvidarme de ella y venceré al hambre… si así lo haré mente sobre materia jajajajaja (grrrrrrrrr) o cielos si tan solo tuviera un poco arroz acompañado de una deliciosa carne con su salsa y….

Yokoshima comienza a babear de una forma cómica en la cual cualquiera pensaría que está pensando cosas sucias pero en este momento solo hay comida en su cerebro

Yoko: no no no debo de pensar en otra cosa debo ver televisión si eso es así matare el tiempo

Yokoshima enciende su televisión y comienza a pasar los canales

Yoko: a ver que hay

Tele: Tienes mucha hambre? Entonces ven a disfrutar de nuestras increíbles promociones pide una hamburguesa de la variedad que prefieras y por solo 50 yenes automáticamente duplicamos la carne en tu hamburguesa solo en….

Yokoshima tenía dos puntos en lugar de ojos y la baba corría por su boca abierta

Yoko: me…. Mejor lo cambio

Tele: Ahora iré a comer a Ichiraku Ramen y pediré doble porción de puerco y uno…. No mejor dos huevos duros en mi orden siiii…..

Yokoshima queda pálido como un fantasma

Tele: Muy bien aquí tienes como me lo pediste. Yahuuuu no hay duda que el ramen de ichiraku es el mejor que aproveche… shrrrrrrrrrrrrr haaaaaaa delicioso…

Yokoshima yacía frente al televisor con una catarata de baba cayendo al piso y con una mano muy temblorosa logro cambiar de canal nuevamente

Yoko: estúpido programa no creo que dure más de 20 capítulos (¬¬u)

Tele: Muy bien takashi no tienes nada que temer…. Si señorita ahora si estoy preparado para esto

Yoko: O.O vaya eso está mejor a eso me refería

Tele: si takashi así muy bien sigue así haaaaaaa… (O.O al fin avivo takashi)

Yoko: o vamos que esperas porque porqueeeeee? Nadie le hace entrada a ese pedazo de pizza que tienen sobre la mesaaaaa

Yokoshima se queda paralizado un momento y muy pensativo

Yoko: NO PUEDE SER QUE ME PASA QUE ACASO MI HAMBRE PUEDE LLEGAR A SOBREPASAR MI ROMANTISISMO NOOOOO ES IMPERDONABLE (grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr) haaaaa (yokoshima solo se resigna a llorar de manera cómica)

Mientras en casa de mikami….

Oki: hooo cielos estas ecuaciones son más difíciles de lo que pensé no logro entenderlas y ya es muy tarde para hablarle a Kaori y dudo Mari pueda explicármelo haaaaaaa que haré?

De pronto a okinu se le ocurre una idea probablemente no muy brillante

Oki: ya se yokoshima probablemente sepa cómo resolverlos después de todo va a un grado superior al mío de seguro el podrá ayudarme…. Haber aquí está el numero veamos…

En casa de yokoshima.

Tel: ring- ring- ring- ring- ring

Yoko: pero quien será a esta hora probablemente alguno de mis compañeros jugándome una broma. Hola, holaaaa quien habla.

Oki: yokoshima eres tú?

Yoko: mande?

Oki: yokoshima soy yo okinu

Yoko: ha mi vida (dijo cómicamente con una voz suave y distraída a lo cual tardo en reaccionar)

Oki: he?

Al oír la reacción de okinu yokoshima se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y pensó "hoho, porque dije eso? Se me salió sin querer, que estará pensando ahora, ho cielos que hare"

Yoko: haaa heee quiero decir, okinu si dime en que te puedo ayudar

Oki: hee bueno veras yo solo quería… bueno es que yo

Yokoshima comenzó a sonrojarse un poco

Oki: quería saber si tú querías… he bueno si querías (al parecer okinu se puso nerviosa por lo que dijo yokoshima hace un momento)

Yokoshima suavizo su tono de voz

Yoko: okinu hay algo que quieras decirme? Que no te de pena sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto a escucharte (o.O ni yo me lo esperaba)

Okinu se sonrojo mucho ante las palabras de su amado yokoshima a lo que respondió

Oki: yokoshima yo quería decirte que tú me….

De repente okinu se vio drásticamente interrumpida por un fuerte gruñido el cual yokoshima sabía perfectamente lo que era

Oki: HOO DIOS MIO QUE HA SIDO ESO? YOKOSHIMA ESTAS BIEN?, ESTAS SIENDO ATACADO POR UN MONSTRUO? TE HA HECHO DAÑO? LLAMARE A LA POLICIA NO MEJOR A MIKAMI DE INMEDIATO…

Yokoshima solo escuchaba a okinu con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza y muy colorado por la vergüenza que está pasando

Yoko: nonono okinu escúchame estoy bien no es nada de eso es solo que bueno

Oki: pero que pasa yokoshima dime que fue ese ruido

Yoko: bueno veras fue solo mi estomago

Oki: he? Pero cómo? Porque?

Yokoshima comenzó a contarle todo sobre su día de pago y lo que tamamo le había contado al salir de sus clases.

Oki: Ho no puede ser tenía que ser tamamo, yokoshima mikami dejo tu salario en un sobre en su escritorio con una nota donde dice que es para ti, esperaba dártelo esta tarde pero nunca te presentaste…

Yokoshima se quedo paralizado como estatua mientras sus entrañas seguían gruñendo fuertemente y a lo lejos se podía oír un ave que iba de paso diciendo "BAKA, BAKA, BAKA" bueno creo que ya saben lo que significa

Yoko: ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ESA ZORRA ME VIO LA CARA, Y PUDE HABER DISFRUTADO DE UNA GLORIOSA CENA EN LUGAR DE ESTAR AQUÍ MURIENDOME DE INADICION, PORQUEEEE A MIIIII!

Sin darse cuenta yokoshima desprendió el auricular del teléfono con su reacción cortando la llamada de inmediato

Oki: HEH? Yokoshima, yokoshima que sucede holaaaaa, cielos debió cortarse la llamada él se oía muy angustiado y obviamente hambriento que debería hacer? Debo ayudarlo pero como podría hacerlo. Hummmm a ver… Si eso es ya sé lo que hare…

Un rato después en la cocina okinu se encontraba cocinando algo, lo cual termino empaquetándolo en la comidera donde ella solía llevar su almuerzo

Oki: muy bien ya está listo, pero… ahora el problema es llegar a casa de yokoshima ya es muy tarde no hay transporte público y mikami se llevo el auto "aunque ahora que lo pienso no se manejar jeje", haaaa era más fácil salir de noche cuando era fantasma y además no puedo separarme de mi cuerpo mucho tiempo, ho cielos que haré ahora… eso es llamare al servicio de taxis …

Mientras tanto en casa de yokoshima…

Yoko: maldición me exalte demasiado ahora tendré que remplazar esta cosa, adiós a 5 tiempos de comida para poder cambiarlo mmmmm (yokoshima comienza a llorar de forma cómica), hablando de dinero okinu ya tiene mi salario pero ya es muy tarde para ir por él y no tengo fuerzas suficientes para pedalear hasta la oficina y volver TT_TT, ni modo tendré que aguantar hasta mañana iré a tratar de dormir mejor… si será lo mejor… aunque me pregunto qué era lo que okinu quería decirme? Hmmm tendré que quedarme con la duda por ahora …

Ya de camino en el taxi okinu veía por la ventana las luces de la ciudad y las calles por donde pasaban, esto le recordaba mucho sus paseos nocturnos que daba cuando era fantasma y se iba a los edificios más altos solo para poder apreciar la vista de la ciudad nocturna

Taxista: Jovencita es por aquí?

Oki: si es justamente ahí, donde están esos departamentos.

Taxista: valla no puedo creer que usted viva en un sitio tan pobre como este?

Oki: de hecho es un amigo el que vive aquí?

Taxista: QUEEEEE QUIERE DECIR QUE USTED VIENE A VER A UN CHICO A ESTE LUGAR Y A ESTAS HORAS?

Oki: eh? O.o

Taxista: a donde irá a parar este mundo cuanta inmoralidad, espero que mi Nekane nunca haga estas cosas cuando sea adolecente, NO NO LO PERMITIRE SOBRE MI CADAVERRR?

Oki: eh señor ya llegamos puede dejarme aquí por favor ^_^u

Taxista: de acuerdo son 500 yens, y por cierto sus padres saben dónde está ahora?

Oki: cla..claro tome aquí está el dinero…

El taxi se retira mientras el conductor aun sigue hablando incoherencias ¬¬

Oki: cielos ese señor necesita relajarse un poco, bien ya estoy aquí yokoshima se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando vea lo que le he traído jeje ^_^

Okinu se dirigía al departamento de yokoshima cuando esta se detuvo al oír una voz

voz: okinu eres tú?

Oki: Mande? – dijo con algo asombro

Oki: Perdedor? si eres tu perdedor cuanto tiempo sin verte

El chico ahora universitario no pudo evitar dejar caer de manera cómica su cabeza al oír su viejo apodo

Oki: hooo lo siento no debí llamarte así después de todo tu ya no eres un perdedor

Per: descuida okinu puedes llamarme así por los viejos tiempos no me molesta, y valla veo que ya no eres un fantasma y tienes un cuerpo de nuevo, oí rumores pero no había tenido tiempo de ver si era verdad, te ves muy linda okinu.

Okinu se sintió un poco avergonzada por el comentario de su viejo amigo

Oki: gra… gracias eres muy amable

Per: te gustaría tomar una taza de té estaba esperando a que terminara de calentar el agua para poder servirlo

Oki: lo siento pero llevo prisa debo hacer una entrega muy especial, con tu permiso debo retirarme

Per: cla… claro me dio gusto verte okinu

Oki: si a mí también cuídate perdedor.

Okinu retoma su camino mientras perdedor se queda pensando y una duda surge en su mente

Per: ahora que lo pienso a donde ira con tanta prisa y a estas horas de la noche. Hummmmm NO PUEDE SER SE DIRIGE AL DEPARTAMENTO DE YOKOSHIMAAA! Y además ella dijo

Pequeño **FLASHBACK "**debo hacer una entrega muy especial"

Perdedor queda inmóvil, pálido, y con una enorme boca abierta por el asombro

Per: no puede ser ellos… ellos… ELLOS SOSTIENEN RELACIONES SEXUALES ILICITAS NOOOOO! SIENTO QUE HE VUELTO A FRACASAR! (¬¬U pero que mente más sucia la de este tonto)

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 2 de mi historia tuve que partirlo en 2 ya que me estaba quedando muy largo y no quería aburrirlos con tanta letra, y aunque este me quedo un poco corto les prometo que el próximo será un poco más largo… hasta entonces espero que lo disfruten**


	3. Bajo la Serenidad de la noche parte 2

_**CAPITULO 3 – BAJO LA SERENIDAD DE LA NOCHE (PARTE 2)**_

Okinu se apresuro a ir al departamento de yokoshima y una vez enfrente hubo un momento de duda sobre si estaba bien ir a verlo a esas horas

Oki: cielos que pensara yokoshima de mi si me ve a estas horas, no pensé en eso y si piensa mal bueno ya estoy aquí y no puedo dar marcha atrás, vamos valor okinu tu puedes además yokoshima lo necesita (se decía a si misma)

Tock, tock, tock

Yoko: hummmmm

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Tock, tock, tock

Yoko: quien podrá ser a estas horas tal vez si finjo no oír se valla, tengo mucha hambre y nada de fuerzas para abrir la puerta

Afuera del apartamento…

Oki: será posible que yokoshima ya se haya dormido? Tal vez no fue buena idea venir aquí después de todo? Tal vez sea mejor que me valla…

Okinu ya había dado media vuelta para retirarse pero en ese momento se detuvo y dijo…

Oki: bueno hare un último intento

Tock, tock, tock

Yoko: hoooooo cielos quien estará tocando la puesta a estas horas que fastidio no pienso levantarme…. UN MOMENTO QUE ME PASA Y SI ES MIKAMI QUE VIENE A DEJARME MI SUELDO SI ESO DEBE DE SER DEBIO REGRESAR Y AL VER QUE AUN NO TENIA MI DINERO DEBIO DECIDIR VENIR HASTA AQUÍ A DARMELO EN PERSONA, SIIIIII ESO DEBE DE SER EN VERDAD SE PREOCUPA POR MI…. NO DEBO HACERLA ESPERAR MAS YA VOY MI AMOR…

Y como por arte de magia yokoshima se levanto y salió disparado hacia la puerta abriéndola rápidamente y para sorpresa de okinu yokoshima se lanzo hacia ella dándole un fuerte abrazo haciendo que esta se sonrojara notablemente y solo pensara… "Yokoshima"

Yoko: SABIA QUE NO ME ABANDONARIAS Y VENDRIAS POR MI SIEMPRE LO SUPE! (decía mientras de sus ojos salían disparados chorros de lagrimas de manera muy cómica y alegre)

Oki: eh? Bueno para eso son los amigos (decía okinu de una manera muy tierna)

Yokoshima reconoció de inmediato la dulce voz de la ex fantasma y se separo de ella para verla bien a lo cual al comprobar que se trataba de su compañera de trabajo término aun mas ruborizado que ella

Yoko: O…OKINU! Pe… pero que haces aquí?

Okinu se percato de inmediato que yokoshima no tenía idea de que era ella cuando abrió la puerta y que lo más seguro era que sus intenciones eran abrazar a mikami lo cual la entristeció pero ella no estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo y decido ocultar su decepción

Oki: bueno como te oías muy mal por teléfono decidí traerte tu salario

Yoko: heeee pero no era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí, yo podía haberlo ido a traer mañana

Oki: Ho bueno si no lo quieres puedo llevármelo de vuelta y así podrás irlo a recoger mañana temprano te parece?

Yoko: Nono así está bien no te preocupes querida okinu

Oki: jeje solo bromeaba ten toma, y eso no es todo también traje esto para ti se que debes estar muy hambriento

Yoko: okinu no se qué decir yo….

Oki: bueno porque no empiezas invitándome a pasar, aquí hace mucho frio te parece.

En ese momento okinu le sonrió de una manera muy dulce, haciendo que yokoshima simplemente se sonrojara más

Ya adentro del departamento yokoshima se deleitaba saboreando la deliciosa comida que okinu le había preparado

Yoko: estás segura que no quieres comer un poco okinu

Oki: no estoy bien cene hace rato con tamamo

Yoko: deben sentirse raras estando solas las dos en esa casa tan grande

Oki: bueno es más que evidente que tamamo echa de menos a shiro hasta tuvimos una pequeña discusión por ello, hubo un momento en que casi la ahorco jeje

Yoko: en serio y que te dijo para que te molestaras tanto?

En ese momento okinu recordó todo lo sucedido con tamamo en especial las palabras "nunca tendremos algo especial"

Yoko: okinu… okinu estas bien dije algo malo?

Oki: ah… eh… no no como crees fue solo una tontería de chicas no te preocupes

Yoko: humm Ya veo – yokoshima noto el desconcierto de okinu pero decidió darle su espacio y prefirió cambiar de tema – okinu que era lo que querías decirme por teléfono?

Oki: eh? - Okinu sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo y no me refiero a su técnica especial, digamos que ella simplemente no estaba lista o preparada para hablar de eso

Yoko: si es que me exalte un poco y por error desconecte el cable del teléfono pero pude repararlo lo cual es un alivio y un gasto menos jajajaja. Pero ya dime okinu que era lo que querías decirme? (preguntaba mientras le mostraba una sonrisa muy gentil)

Okinu casi no podía respirar de los nervios que sentía al tener de frente al chico del que estaba enamorada casi preguntándole por sus sentimientos. Ella quería decirle todo lo que sentía pero no se sentía preparada para ello y en ese momento recordó la razón original por la que había decidido llamarlo esa noche…

Oki: bueno veras quería saber si podrías ayudarme con mi tarea?

Yokoshima cayó cómicamente al piso

Yoko: hoigg con que era eso jeje – decía yokoshima con una gota en cabeza y sonriendo cómicamente para ocultar su frustración - a ver muéstrame de que se trata

Okinu comenzó a explicarle los problemas matemáticos que tenía que resolver a lo que yokoshima respondió…

Yoko: si ya veo, recuerdo muy bien este tipo de ecuaciones

Oki: de veras? – dijo okinu con gran entusiasmo

Yoko: si principalmente por las malas notas que sacaba en los exámenes al no poder resolverlos hajajaja

Okinu solo se fue de espaldas ante la respuesta de yokoshima la cual no le ayudaba en nada

Oki: ahiii… ya veo creo que cometí un error al no pedirle ayuda a yumi, bueno que le vamos hacer…

Yoko: tranquilízate okinu, no dije que no pudiera ayudarte

Oki: pero pensé que…

Yoko: es lo bueno de tomar lecciones suplementarias, al final llegas aprender algo jeje

Oki: ya veo jeje

Yoko: bueno ahora comencemos, haaa pero antes iré a traer algo

Yokoshima fue hacia su armario y al regresar a la mesa donde estaban llevaba consigo una pequeña caja con forma de corazón.

Oki: yokoshima no me digas que son…

Yoko: si son los chocolates que me regalaste en el ultimo san Valentín, siempre los guardo para ocasiones especiales, a veces cuando me siento deprimido, o confundido siempre me como uno y eso me hace sentir mejor y con la mente despejada, aun no sé porque pero… siento que me dan fuerzas para seguir adelante jeje…

Oki: Tadao… - sin dase cuenta okinu pronuncio el nombre de su enamorado cosa que nunca antes se había atrevido hacer

Yoko: eh? (suspiro) Sip ese es mi nombre y se oye muy lindo cuando tu lo pronuncias mi querida okinu…

Okinu y yokoshima sostuvieron sus miradas fijas por un momento mientras cada uno pensaba por su lado

Pensamiento de okinu: Es tal como dijo tamamo tal vez si estoy presente en el corazón de tadao y eso hace que sea tan dulce cuando esta con migo… que debo hacer ahora?

Pensamiento de yokoshima: OH SIIII ESO ES! SI ESTO CONTINUA ASI MAÑANA ESTARE CELEBRANDO MI VICTORIA CON UN ENORME PLATO DE SEKIHAN VAMOS TADAO TU PUEDES SIGUE ASI NO LO HECHES A PERDER! (sekihan: platillo que se come para celebrar la pérdida de la virginidad)

Okinu y yokoshima se acercaban cada vez mas y mas, sin cerrar sus ojos, sus rostro seguían acercándose cada vez mas y mas hasta que pudieron sentir la respiración del otro y entonces…

Sono una fuerte melodía que provenía del bolso de okinu el cual ella reconoció rápidamente

Pensamiento de okinu: Mi teléfono, quien será?, sera Mikami? Ella solo me llama cuando hay alguna emergencia... debo contestar

Sin pensarlo okinu se levanto de donde estaba y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a un inclinado y estirado yokoshima en espera de su tan anhelado beso.

Pensamiento de yokoshima: PORQUE PORQUE PORQUE PORQUE ES INJUSTO ESTO ES MUY INJUSTO QUE TE HE HECHO PARA QUE TE NIEGES A DARME LA LLAVE DE MI CINTURON DE CASTIDAD, ACASO TIENES ALGO EN MI CONTRA DIMELOOOO! (¬¬U Idiota)

Oki: si hola quien habla

Tam: okinu donde estas te he buscado por todas partes

Oki: tamamo? Ash Creí que eras mikami… que ocurre para que me necesitas?

Tam: para nada solo me preocupe cuando no te vi pensé que te había pasado algo, pero dime donde estas?

Oki: que donde estoy? Eh bueno pues veras estoy en haaaa como te explico…

Tam: eh? No te entiendo nad… un momento NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTAS EN CASA DE YOKOSHIMA!

Oki: EH? – okinu quedo petrificada de los nervios cuando tamamo acertó y no sabía que responderle

Tam: EN SERIO GUAUU TU SI QUE TE AVIENTAS HE OKINU! Quien lo diría viniendo de ti….

Oki: QUE DIJISTE! Yo no hago esas cosas y no es lo que piensas si estoy aquí es por una emergencia y no seas tan mal pensada tam…

Tam: si, si, si, ahórrate el drama y mejor cuéntame los detalles, como va? Que han hecho? Es un buen besador?

Oki: TA-MA-MO no ha pasado nada así que deja de decir tonterías y ya vete a la cama ahora – okinu a pesar de estar alterada hablaba en voz baja para evitar que yokoshima la oyera.

Tam: vamos pero okinu no me digas que…

Tamamo no pudo terminar ya que okinu corto la llamada y apago el teléfono, luego se tomo un momento para calmar sus nervios y luego volvió a la sala.

Yoko: quien era okinu?

Oki: descuida solo era tamamo

Yoko: debe de haberse preocupado al ver que no estabas en la agencia.

Oki: si será mejor que me va…

Okinu no pudo terminar de hablar ya que en ese momento se dio cuenta que un pequeño objeto iba volando hacia ella y se apresuro atraparlo con las manos y al verlo bien vio que se trataba de uno de los chocolates de la caja el cual yokoshima le había lanzado suavemente.

Yoko: que buenos reflejos okinu jeje, en esta ocasión estos chocolates nos ayudaran a no dormirnos con tanto numero no crees

Oki: si serán de mucha ayuda – okinu se sentía muy feliz al ver que sus regalos de san Valentín terminaban siendo un objeto muy preciado para la persona a la que decidía dárselos.

Yoko: a ver si esto es así mira….

Era una escena muy conmovedora la cual nos mostraba a una joven pareja de caza fantasmas pasar un rato muy agradable, comiendo chocolates y a pesar de esta haciendo tarea (que fastidioso) se veía que se la estaban pasando muy bien juntos, y al final okinu parecía entender mejor de lo que yokoshima explicaba.

El tiempo pasó volando y sin darse cuenta ya eran las 11 de la noche

Oki: oh cielos ya se me hizo muy tarde debo retirarme ahora

Yoko: en serio tienes que irte?

Oki: EHH? – dijo okinu muy sorprendida y nerviosa

Yoko: HAAA… HEEEE… NO… NO PIENSES MAL DE MI OKINU NO LO DIJE CON MALAS INTENCIONES NO CREAS QUE TRATO DE APROVECHARME O ALGO POR EL ESTILO… TU… TU SABES QUE NUNCA TE HARIA ESO JAJAJAJA HUIII – decía de una manera muy nerviosa mientras trataba de explicarse mejor – lo que quiero decir es como regresaras a casa es mas como llegaste aquí a esas horas? Que yo sepa aun no sabes manejar.

Oki: claro que no… vine en taxi pero ahora que lo mencionas este se fue después de dejarme aquí y no traje el numero de la agencia… o cielos que hare ahora? (No pensé en eso antes de venir pensaba okinu mientras de los nervios enredaba su cabello entre sus dedos)

Yoko: porque no te quedas a dormir aquí okinu?

Oki: Eh? – dijo la peli azul cuyo cuya expresión era de asombro

Yoko: no lo digo con malas intenciones es solo que ya es muy tarde y sería peligroso irte caminando hasta la agencia

Oki: si tienes razón pero me pregunto si eso estaría bien?

Yoko: no tiene nada de malo además si no mal recuerdo cuando eras un fantasma solías quedarte aquí y hacerme compañía algunas veces jeje

Oki: si lo recuerdo muy bien creo que tienes razón me quedare aquí esta noche

Yoko: por fortuna tengo un futon extra para ocasiones como esta, aunque la última vez que lo use fue cuando mi mama estuvo de visita y que horror mejor ni hablemos de eso jaja

Okinu solo se puso a reír cómicamente al recordar la visita de la madre de yokoshima y lo problemática que fue su relación con mikami

Al poco tiempo ambos yacían cada uno en su bolsa de dormir sin poder pegar el ojo de los nervios que sentían obviamente por estar durmiendo juntos en la misma habitación ya que el departamento de yokoshima era muy pequeño y no había otro lugar y podría decirse que estaban a metro y medio de distancia uno del otro, yokoshima estaba acostado viendo hacia el techo mientras okinu estaba de lado viendo en dirección contraria hacia donde estaba yokoshima, y por su mente pasaban muchas ideas que no la dejaban dormir…

Pensamiento de okinu: oh cielos que hare si intenta hacer algo, supongo que tendré que golpearlo como lo hace mikami, ahiii pero no quiero hacerle daño, Ho cielos no creo poder dormir me siento muy nerviosa de estar aquí a solas con él, y solo de pensar en el tener que enfrentar a tamamo mañana no me ayuda a conciliar el sueño solo Dios sabe que cosas se ha de estar imaginando humm ya la veo contándole todo a mikami – de repente okinu se puso muy angustiada – MI-KA-MI SI ELLA SE ENTERA DE ESTO SE PONDRA FURIOSA CON MIGO Y SOLO DIOS SABE QUE LE HARA AL POBRE YOKOSHIMA, AHORA SI ME SIENTO MUY ASUSTADA – entonces okinu comenzó a sudar cómicamente mientras seguía pensando – bueno ahora nada puedo hacer tratare de dormir un poco aunque aun está el problema de yokoshima que hare si se quiere pasar de listo…

En ese momento un recuerdo le vino a la mente acerca de lo que le había dicho tamamo…

el está dispuesto a protegerte cuando esta con tigo ya que tu despiertas lo mejor que hay en él, su valor, su dulzura, su encanto y su bondad

oki: bien supongo que sí es verdad no tengo nada que temer y no creo que el haga algo así, así que puedo estar tranquila… - poco a poco okinu fue quedándose profundamente dormida mientras decía en su último pensamiento… - confió en ti yoko… shima…

mientras tanto no muy lejos de ella yokoshima era envuelto en sus propios pensamiento

pensamiento de yokoshima: HUJUJU esta es mi oportunidad ella y yo por fin estamos solos desde que ella recupero su cuerpo he estado esperando por una oportunidad como esta no debo desaprovecharla, en anteriores ocasiones cuando okinu se quedaba era imposible que sucediera algo pero ahora ella tiene un lindo y cálido cuerpo… ahí se que debería controlarme pero no puedo evitarlo ya que ella en si están linda como mikami… (yokoshima comenzó a imaginarse a si mismo lanzándose sobre okinu diciendo "OKINU MI VIDA NO PUEDO EVITARLO QUIERO HACERLO CON TIGOOO!" mientras okinu le respondia "NOOO! ESPERA ESTO NO ESTA BIEN, aunque si se trata de ti no me importaría" estas ultimas palabras las dicia un tono muy seductor) HAAAAY YA NO RESISTO DEBO HACER ALGO O ME VOLVERE LOCOOO!

Entonces yokoshima se levanto y salió de su bolsa de dormir lentamente a manera de no hacer el menor ruido y poco a poco se acerco hacia donde estaba okinu y cuando estuvo a su lado puso una cara de perversión con un toque de desesperación como nunca antes se le había visto y en sus manos sus dedos se abrían y cerraban una y otra vez en señal de que estaba ansioso por tocar el cuerpo de la bella okinu, y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, okinu quien yacía dormida se dio media vuelta viendo en dirección hacia donde se encontraba yokoshima, y en ese momento la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana ilumino el rostro de la ex-fantasma dejando a yokoshima impresionado con aquella escena y comenzó a pensar

Yoko: cielos en verdad es muy bonita, jeje ha cambiado mucho desde que la conocí en aquella montaña y hemos vivido muchas cosas desde entonces – yokoshima comienza a recordar todos los buenos momentos que ha vivido junto a su amiga como los días de san Valentín, el viaje espacial, las navidades, su reencuentro luego de recuperar la memoria etc. – pero que pasa con migo como puedo siquiera pensar en hacerle algo sucio, cuando ella siempre ha sido muy dulce y considerada con migo siempre se está preocupando por mí y yo siempre… termino decepcionándola de alguna manera con mi comportamiento y lo peor de todo es que ella nunca deja de verme con esa dulzura que la caracteriza…

Yokoshima se quedo por un rato contemplando el rostro de okinu la cual dormía plácidamente en su bolsa de dormir y al cabo de un rato yokoshima sonrió dulcemente, agachando su cabeza, aparto un mechón de cabello de la cara de la chica y le dio un beso en la mejía.

Yoko: Perdóname, tú me gustas mucho mí querida okinu… Dulces sueños…

En ese momento mientras okinu seguía dormida una palabra salió suavemente de su boca

Oki: yokoshima…

Yokoshima solo se sonrojo y sonrió diciendo…

Yoko: gracias por todo okinu

Y asi la joven pareja de cazafantasmas terminaron profundamente dormidos bajo un manto de estrellas y la serenidad de la noche…

_**Muy bien aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo de mi historia pronto subiré el siguiente, pero antes me gustaría aclarar algunos puntos:**_

_**1 - En el capitulo 38 del anime okinu siendo un fantasma va a al departamento de yokoshima a ayudarle o mas bien hacerle la limpieza, aquí es donde conocen a perdedor y ambos le ayudan a estudiar para los exámenes, pues bien hay un momento donde okinu le canta una canción de cuna a perdedor quien ya esta dormido lo cual indica que ya es muy noche y ella entro por la pared que divide el apartamento de yokoshima y el de perdedor lo cual indica que okinu solia quedarse a dormir en el apartemento de yokoshima de vez en cuando y al ser un fantasma nadie veia con malos ojos esto. De ahí tome algunas ideas para mi fic basando siempre en hechos ocurridos tanto en anime como manga.**_

_**2 - Futon se le llama a lo que en america latina conocemos como bolsa para dormir que es lo que yokoshima usa en su apartamento e incluso todos los que han llegado a quedarse como huéspedes en su casa (ejemplo: su mama, su papa, e incluso Yukinojou Date quien es un aliado en el manga) usan uno por de aparte lo cual indica que yokoshima siempre tiene uno extra para visitas inesperadas.**_

_**3 - En el manga nunca se espesifico si yokoshima y okinu iban al mismo nivel de estudio debido a que mikami la inscribió en una preparatoria diferente a la de yokoshima (en lo personal creo que no quería que pasaran mucho tiempo de calidad juntos, por sus celos claro), así que asumí que yokoshima iba un grado mas alto que okinu debido a que okinu era de nuevo ingreso y también para darle sentido al cuento.**_

_**Bueno eso es todo por el momento, Gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo en leer mi fic, Hasta la Proxima**_…


	4. Amanecer

**CAPITULO 4 - AMANECER**

A la mañana siguiente okinu fue la primera en despertarse ya que estaba acostumbrada a levantarse temprano por las mañanas para hacer sus quehaceres antes de irse a la escuela, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación.

Oki: Pe… pero donde?

Luego volteo a ver a un lado y se sorprendió al ver a yokoshima a escasos metros de ella profundamente dormido, boca arriba y con una enorme burbuja en su nariz…

Oki: si ya recuerdo, a noche vine a dejarle su salario y comida… jeje el pobrecito estaba muy hambriento me alegra haberle podido ayudar y además sin su ayuda no hubiera podido terminar mis deberes… a veces el puede ser tan lindo y además – okinu recuerda el momento en que casi se besan lo cual la llena de mucha alegría – me pregunto qué habría pasado de no haber sido interrumpidos, es muy raro despertar junto a él sin embargo no me siento para nada incomoda… incluso sería lindo despertar juntos cada mañana… - en ese momento okinu cerró sus ojos y se sonrojo levemente – hummm aún es temprano creo que iré a comprar algo para el desayuno dudo mucho que despierte pronto ^_^

Okinu no tardo mucho en ir a un mini súper que estaba cerca de la casa de yokoshima y enseguida se encontraba cocinando. Sin darse cuenta el rico aroma de su comida fue despertando a yokoshima poco a poco

Yoko: hummm que es ese aroma tan delicioso… huele realmente bieeeen – decía yokoshima mientras bostezaba y se restregaba los ojos, cuando de repente oyó una dulce voz que tarareaba una canción que venía de la cocina – acaso será? – y de inmediato yokoshima vio la bolsa de dormir bien doblada cerca de la pared de la habitación y recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior – si ya recuerdo okinu paso la noche aquí… por lo visto ya se levanto me pregunto si ella?

Yokoshima se levanto despacio y fue a ver a la cocina lo que ocurría y vio a la joven probando el sabor de la comida que preparaba para ver si le estaba quedando bien

Yoko: Vaya eso realmente huele delicioso okinu

Oki: EH? Yokoshima… heee buenos días lamento si te desperté…

Yoko: descuida el aroma de tu deliciosa comida lo hizo okinu pero… no debiste haberte molestado me siento muy apenado

Oki: No… no es molestia realmente quería hacerlo descuida, porque no te sientas en lo que yo termino de prepararlo.

Yoko: de acuerdo gracias okinu

La ex fantasma solo le sonrió y rápidamente termino de preparar el desayuno sirviéndole el primer plato a su amigo, procediendo luego a servirse el suyo y mientras lo hacia yokoshima dijo

Yoko: jeje es muy gracioso no crees okinu?

Oki: que cosa?

Yoko: bueno tú yendo de compras y cocinando luego de levantarnos y desayunando juntos jeje es como si estuviéramos casados o algo así no te parece?

Okinu al oír el comentario se sonrojo muchísimo

Oki: bueno ahora que lo dices es muy raro pero… también es una sensación muy agradable…

Yoko: Eh? A que te refieres okinu? – yokoshima se puso muy nervioso e incluso comenzó a sudar mucho

Oki: yokoshima yo…

De repente el teléfono comenzó a sonar – ring, ring, ring

Yoko: me pregunto quién será a estas horas? Todavía es muy temprano iré a ver

Oki: NO descuida yo iré tú termina tu desayuno mientras contesto.

Yoko: eh si bueno… lamento causarte tantas molestias

Oki: descuida no es nada

Okinu se apresuro a contestar sin imaginar la sorpresa que se llevaría

Oki: hola buenos días

Mik: Okinu eres tú?

Oki: MIKAMIIII!

Yokoshima casi se ahoga con la comida al solo oír el nombre de su jefa y pensó…

Yoko: "Ho no cuando se dé cuenta que okinu paso aquí la noche dictara de inmediato mi sentencia de muerte, que haré debo huir mientras pueda…"

Mik: no grites okinu me vas a dejar sorda porque estas tan nerviosa?

Oki: Eh? No por nada discúlpame Mikami… - "Al parecer no se ha percatado que es el numero de yokoshima que suerte" pensaba la peli azul –

Mik: bueno no importa

Oki: y dime ya estas de vuelta en Japón mikami

Mik: no aun sigo en la india, se que aun es muy temprano ahí pero necesito que hagas algo por mi okinu

Oki: si claro mikami dime

Mik: bien escucha con atención lo que te voy a decir necesito que… - en ese momento la pelirroja se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle – espera un momento no marque a la agencia sino a la casa de yokoshima, OKINU QUE HACES EN CASA DE YOKOSHIMA HA ESTAS HORAS!

Oki: aaaa.. heee pues veras… como te explico… "yo y mi gran bocota"

Mik: si espero una buena explicación de esto okinu, ya que estuve marcando varias veces a la agencia y nadie me contestaba así que dime la vagabunda de tamamo también está ahí con tigo?

Oki: claro que no, no la he visto desde que me fui anoche de la ofic…

Mik: QUEEEE DIJISTE! ENTONCES PASASTE LA NOCHE EN EL APARTEMENTO DE ESE BUENO PARA NADA, PE… PERO EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO OKINU POR DIOS…

Okinu comenzó a sentir como un horrible escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo una y otra vez, debido a su imprudencia

Oki: Mi.. mikami no es lo que piensas veras yo solo…

Mik: okinu pásame a esa sanguijuela en este momento… - dijo la pelirroja en un todo muy impaciente

Oki: pe… pero mika…

Mik: dije AHORA OKINU!

Oki: siiii como ordenes mikamiiii

Okinu volteo hacia yokoshima con un rostro muy angustiado y le dijo

Oki: yokoshima buena suerte aiii…

Yokoshima apenas pudo tomar el teléfono el cual temblaba un poco al estar en su mano, y tragando saliva yokoshima lentamente se coloco el auricular en la oreja y dijo…

Yoko: si jefecita

Mik: NADA DE "jefecita" TU PEQUEÑA SABANDIJA COMO TE ATREVES A TRAICIONARME!

Yoko: traicionarte?

Mik: HOOO PERO TE ADVIERTO QUE SI LE HAS HECHO ALGO SUCIO A OKINU PEQUEÑO DEGENERADO TE JURO QUE VOY A PATEARTE JUSTO EN… (Censurado) HASTA QUE TE MUERAS ME OISTE…!

Yokoshima se quedo congelado y con una cara de horrorizado de solo pensar lo que le esperaba cuando viera a su jefa…

Yoko: Siiii como digas querida Mikami.

Mik: Bien ahora sirve para algo y pásame a okinu bobo, - "no puedo creerlo, no puedo descuidarme ni un solo día de ellos sin que hagan alguna tontería" pensaba la pelirroja la cual seguía muy furiosa.

Oki: si mikami… - decía la chima muy nerviosa

Mik: okinu estoy muy decepcionada de ti pero ya hablaremos de eso luego ahora esto es lo que quiero que hagas…

Okinu estuvo un rato hablando con mikami por teléfono mientras yokoshima solo se horrorizaba y preocupaba cada vez más con las palabras de mikami temiendo que le esperara una tremenda paliza por parte de su patrona.

Finalmente okinu termino de hablar con mikami y se dirigió hacia yokoshima…

Yoko: y bien que te dijo mikami

Oki: dijo que tenemos trabajo que hacer…

Un rato más tarde yokoshima pedaleaba veloz mente su bicicleta con okinu sostenida de sus hombros y parada sobre los diablos de su bici, ambos se dirigían a la agencia por órdenes de mikami.

Oki: yokoshima no vallas tan rápido que me podría caer

Yoko: descuida okinu se lo que hago, y dime exactamente qué fue lo que te dijo mikami

Oki: dijo que preparáramos el equipo para una misión pero antes necesitamos comprar algunos amuletos y sellos donde yakuchin

Yoko: ya veo qué tal si te dejo en la agencia para que prepares el equipo mientras yo voy por los amuletos a la tienda de yakuchin

Oki: me parece bien

Yoko: entonces sujétate bien okinu

Oki: yokoshima vamos colina abajo así que no vayas a ir muy rapidoooooooooooooooooooooo!

Yokoshima aprovecho la calle cuesta abajo para adquirir máxima velocidad lo cual realmente disfrutaba mucho hacer cada vez que iba en su bici al trabajo y sonreía mucho durante el trayecto mientras okinu solo cerraba los ojos y se aferraba mas a la espalda de yokoshima para evitar caer

Oki: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Yoko: jajá relájate okinu ya casi llegamos

Y con un fuerte frenazo se detuvieron frente a la oficina sin embargo el impulso que llevaban hizo que okinu terminara estrellándose con la espalda de yokoshima y sujetándolo fuertemente del cuello con los brazos

Yoko: o-ki-nu me es-tas as-fic-ci-an-do – decía mientras su cara comenzaba a ponerse azul y pensaba "me ahogo no puedo respirar… aunque… por otro lado… en mi espalda puedo sentir un par de cosas maravillosasss" (¬¬u tenía que ser yokoshima)

Oki: lo siento yokoshima, pero tú tienes la culpa por ir tan rápido! Casi nos estrellamos fuiste muy imprudente – decía la peli azul con una cara muy enfadada

Yoko: bueno, bueno ya no me regañes okinu, ahora iré por los amuletos.

Oki: está bien pero no te tardes mucho – decía okinu quien aún seguía muy molesta

Okinu se dio la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando se detuvo al oír la vos de yokoshima

Yoko: Okinu

Oki: y ahora que qui…?

Okinu no pudo terminar ya que un objeto se dirigía hacia ella volando por el aire, el cual ella se dispuso a atrapar de inmediato con las manos y al verlo bien vio que era…

Oki: yokoshima pero esto es…

Yoko: es el ultimo chocolate que quedo anoche… quiero que tu lo conserves okinu nunca se sabe cuando será necesario y… ya no sigas molesta con migo me gustas mas cuando sonríes ^_^

Okinu solo se sonrojo y le dedico una linda sonrisa

Oki: si claro… no te preocupes

Yoko: bueno entonces volveré pronto no tardo…

Oki: DE ACUERDO TE ESTARE ESPERANDO! – decía fuertemente okinu a yokoshima quien ya iba de camino hacia la tienda de yakuchin – Siempre te estaré esperando… yokoshima V_V

Tam: Vaya, vaya es todo un conquistador hee

La zorrita apareció de repente al lado de okinu quien no dejo de sorprenderse

Oki: TAMAMO!

Tam: mira que dejarte un presente mientras se retira… que detallista es no?

Oki: Cu… cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

Tam: el suficiente como para darme cuenta que se la pasaron bien anoche… - decía mientras sonreía de manera maliciosa, y le daba unos golpecitos en las costillas con su codo – vamos okinu cuéntame a detalle todo lo que paso, anda vamos.

Oki: anoche no paso nada solo son ideas tuyas, y además aunque hubiera pasado no tengo porque contarte nada de mi vida privada me oyes.

Tam: bueno, bueno ya que no quieres entonces me comeré este chocolate!

Oki: QUE? PERO COMO?

Okinu se sorprendió al ver que tamamo tenía en sus manos el chocolate que le había regalado yokoshima, habiéndoselo quitado sin que ella se diera cuenta de ello

Oki: DEVUELME ESO ES MIO, YOKOSHIMA ME LO REGALO?

Tam: no me lo quiero comeeeer, además ustedes ya comieron varios según pude escuchar

Oki: Que? Eres una entrometida dámelo!

Tam: solo si me cuentas

Oki: te digo que no lo voy hacer!

Tam: entonces me lo voy a comer

Oki: NOOOO! VEN AQUÍ TAMAMO!

Tam: JAJAJA A QUE NO ME ALCANSAS OKINU!

Oki: VEN AQUÍ! NO HUYAS!

Tam: lero, lero no me alcanzas me lo iré a comer a mi cuarto….

Oki: NOOOO TAMAMOOOO!…

Rápidamente okinu y tamamo cayeron en un juego de corre que te alcanzo un tanto cómico, y así nuestros héroes se preparan para su siguiente aventura.

-0-

_**Muy bien aquí está el capitulo 4 que corresponde a esta semana espero y sea de su agrado, y debo confesar que cuando inicie el fic este era el final predeterminado de mi historia. Sin embargo pensé que una historia de GS Mikami no podría ser una historia sino hubiera alguna aventura y misterio en ella así que de la nada las ideas comenzaron a llegar y me alegra anunciar que el fic tendrá muchos más capítulos de los que esperaba, ya voy un poco adelantado en la historia y la verdad me fascina y estoy muy orgulloso de cómo me está quedando pero claro esa es solo mi humilde opinión, ya ustedes me darán la suya cuando lean los próximos capítulos, nuevamente agradezco a todos ustedes que se toman su tiempo de leer mi historia y recuerden que este es un trabajo de un fan para fans, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo y aquí les dejo una de mis imágenes favoritas de la serie y de la cual me inspire para crear una parte de este fic**_

_**nota: para ver la imagen copien la dirección y coloquen el signo que indica cada parentisis seguido sin dejar ningun espacio. o si lo prefieren busquen la portada del episodio 242 - Bad girls 7 que pertenece al volumen 24 del manga**_

http(dos puntos)(diagonal)(diagonal)i19(punto)mangareader(punto)net(diagonal)ghost(guión)sweeper(guión)mikami(diagonal)242(diagonal)ghost(guión)sweeper(guión)mikami(guión)899464(punto)jpg


	5. Reencuentro en la India

**CAPITULO 5 - REENCUENTRO EN LA INDIA... INICIA LA AVENTURA**

Nuestros héroes luego de preparar el equipo partieron rumbo al aeropuerto, yokoshima no podía creérselo cuando okinu le conto que su misión era ir a la india donde mikami los esperaba para poder resolver un caso, ya en el aeropuerto mientras hacían fila para comprar los boletos yokoshima sentía curiosidad por saber cómo haría okinu para pagar el viaje hasta la india…

Oki: Eh? Bueno veras Mikami siempre me deja una cantidad de dinero para emergencias como esta

Yoko: ya veo y en que clase viajaremos espero que sea la primera para ser atendido como un rey

Oki: aun no lo sé, ya que según veo hay muchas personas que se dirigen a la india me pregunto porque?

Recepcionista: buenos días señorita en que podemos servirle

Oki: Buenos días me gustaría comprar unos boletos

Recepcionista: cuál es su destino?

Oki: bengala india

Mientras okinu hablaba con la recepcionista yokoshima noto un par de benditas que tamamo llevaba en su cabeza en forma de cruz la cual la zorrita tendía a sobar casualmente como si le doliera

Yoko: oye tamamo que te paso en la cabeza?

Al oír la pregunta de yokoshima okinu se sonrojo mucho como si le avergonzara algo que había hecho

Tam: bueno digamos que OKINUUU! Suele ponerse temperamental a veces y puede llegar a dar más miedo que mikami

Okinu tenía una enorme gota en su cabeza acompañado de una pequeña venita por ahí

Yoko: en serio pero algo debiste hacer para enojar tanto a okinu

Okinu comienza a sudar mucho debido a los nervios

Tam: hash no fue para tanto solo fue una pequeña bromita, pero ella se lo toma muy enserio más aun cuando se trata de algo relacionado con ti…

Tamamo no pudo terminar ya que en ese momento okinu le dirigió una seria mirada llena de furia como diciendo si dices una palabra más voy a matarte me oíste, a lo que la zorrita reacciono rápidamente yendo a esconderse atrás de yokoshima como perrito asustado

Tam: bueno, bueno ya me callo está bien…

Yokoshima solo puso una cara de incrédulo al no entender lo que pasaba volteando a ver simultáneamente a tamamo y a okinu, la cual al ver a yokoshima solo sonreía nerviosamente y volvía a sus asuntos con la recepcionista, mientras tamamo le hablaba casi susurrándole a yokoshima

Tam: vez te lo dije, será mejor que nunca la hagas enfurecer yokoshima.

Un momento después okinu volteo a ver a yokoshima

Oki: Ho no solo quedan dos asientos en primera clase y uno en tercera que haremos?

Tam: bueno yokoshima creo que te tocara ser un caballero e irte en clase turista no crees? – le decía la zorrita con una sonrisa de ironía

Yoko: qué y yo porque?

Oki: si no me parece justo para yokoshima creo que deberíamos sortearlo tamamo…

Tam: queee? No me digan que quieren pasar un rato más a solas? Que no les alcanzo la noche?

Simultáneamente okinu y yokoshima se pusieron rojos de vergüenza ante el comentario de tamamo el cual para su desgracia no paso desapercibido por las personas de los alrededores que rápidamente dirigieron sus miradas a la joven pareja…

Yoko: HEE, NO ES LO QUE PIENSAN ES SOLO UN MAL ENTENDIDO – decía a la gente que los veía

Oki: TAMAMO YA NO HABLES!

Tam: bueno entonces yo viajare en primera clase y ustedes pueden rifarse la clase turista

Oki: ya te dije que no me parece justo

Tam: entonces admiten que solo quieren deshacerse de mí para seguir con lo que dejaron pendiente anoche

En ese momento casi toda la gente del aeropuerto tenia la mirada fija en ellos, a lo cual yokoshima y okinu solo dijeron al unísono "CIERRA LA BOCA"

Recepcionista: bueno señorita ya se decidieron que asientos tomaran? Y le recuerdo que si llevan algún animal de mascota este deberá ser puesto en una jaula e ir en la parte del equipaje.

Al oír esto okinu y yokoshima se miraron entre sí y con una sonrisa fingida ambos voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo a tamamo

Tam: qué? Pe… pero que les pasa chicos… he chicos…

Un rato después tamamo iba en ruta hacia el avión en su forma de zorra, enjaulada, amordazada del hocico y atada de sus 4 patas, la cual iba muy impaciente y golpeando la jaula

Pensamiento de tamamo: OKINUUUU! YOKOSHIMA! NO OLVIDARE ESTO NUNCA ME LAS VAN A PAGAR EN CUANTO SALGA DE AQUÍ SE LOS JUROOOO!

Una hora después ya de camino en el avión.

Oki: me pregunto si tamamo estará bien? No crees que exageramos un poco?

Yoko: now low crewo cow ewlla nuncwa swe swabe – le respondió yokoshima mientras se atragantaba con un manjar de camarones y ostras cortesía de la primera clase, algo que a okinu le pareció muy descortés

Oki: Yokoshima es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena – le decía la peli azul con seriedad

Yoko: mandwe? Pewmitemew uw mowento – en ese momento yokoshima empleo todas sus fuerzas para tragar de un solo todo lo que tenia atorado en su boca ayudándose con unos golpecitos en su pecho, algo que a okinu le pareció un tanto desagradable – HAAAA QUE DELICIA JAJAJA

Oki: no tienes remedio yokoshima – decía okinu quien sostenía una enorme gota sobre su cabeza

Yoko: bien como te decía okinu, con tamamo nunca se sabe podría emplear su magia y armar todo un alboroto ahí abajo no crees?

Oki: si eso supongo pero aun así me siento preocupada además el viaje desde Japón hasta la india dura 5 horas y media me pregunto si estará bien dejarla ahí todo este tiempo tu qué crees?

Yoko: twe prewocupas dewasiadow – yokoshima volvía a tener la boca saturada de calamares nuevamente lo cual hizo que okinu callera de espaldas ante la actitud desinteresada de su compañero

Oki: PODRIAS DEJAR ESOS CAMARONES EN PAZ POR UN MOMENTO Y PONER ATENCION!

Azafata: señorita shiiiiii – le decía la señorita con su dedo índice frente a su boca – no puede gritar aquí molesta a los demás pasajeros

Oki: Lo… lo siento no volverá a pasar

De repente otra azafata se acerca a la que estaba hablando con okinu y le dice

Azafata 2: al parecer un animal anda suelto por el avión

Azafata 1: pero como es eso posible

Azafata 2: al parecer escapo de la zona de equipaje necesitamos que nos ayudes a encontrarle lo más pronto posible

Azafata 1; ahora mismo voy

Oki: yokoshima debe de ser tamamo debemos ir por ella

Yoko: descuida okinu ella sabe cuidarse sola además se lo tiene bien merecido por bocona

De repente unos dientes muy afilados mordieron la pierna de yokoshima a lo cual yokoshima solo pudo decir

Yoko: HAYYYYYY MAMASITA! PERO QUE…

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – Yokoshima se vio obligado a callar por los demás pasajeros y procedió a sentarse y quitarse a la pequeña creatura que le había mordido

Yoko: TA-MA-MO pero que crees que haces aquí

Tam: pues tu qué crees? Como pudieron dejarme ahí abajo sin televisión, música, o revistas, ni siquiera tenía un maní o un lugar decente para ir al baño

Oki: bueno, bueno ya tranquilízate no fue para tanto

Tam: y tu muñequita de porcelana mejor cállate que aun me las debes también por dejarme en ese lugar

Oki: muñequita de porcelana?

Yoko: bueno la azafata no tardara en venir para llevarte de vuelta a tu jaula

Tam: ni loca pienso volver me transformare y luego

Yoko: y luego qué? Por si no te has dado cuenta ya no cabe ni un alma en este avión, no hay asientos libres, y si te ven por ahí sin asiento asumirán que eres un polizonte y te encerraran para luego entregarte con la policía

Tam: he bueno entonces yo – "diablos en eso no pensé odio cuando tiene razón" decía tamamo en su mente – bueno y que sugieres genio

Yoko: haaa pues ya que – yokoshima tomo a tamamo y la coloco alrededor del cuello de okinu haciendo que esta se sujetara mordiendo una de sus 7 colas

Oki: yo… yo no me siento muy segura de esto yokoshima

Yoko: Que va, se te ve muy bien, en cuanto la gente la vea pensaran que es una bufanda y no levantara sospechas ya veras

Azafata: señorita si quiere podemos bajar el aire acondicionado si siente frio para que pueda quitarse su bufanda

Oki: no, no hace falta así estoy bien gracias

Azafata: como guste desea algún bocadillo para el viaje

Oki: no graci…

Tam: si pide unos camarones

Azafata: perdón? Dijo algo señorita?

Oki: HAA, HEEE, si dije que me traiga unos camarones por favor jeje

Yoko: a mi igual y también shampan lindura

Oki: tamamo se supone que las bufandas no hablan

Tam: si pero tengo hambre y tu no pareces aprovechar bien el servicio, además estamos en el extranjero que emoción puedo ver el océano desde aquí…

Oki: tamamo no hagas ruido o llamaras la atención y no seas tan infantil.

Yoko: humm mira quien lo dice…

Oki: he? A que te refieres yokoshima

Yokoshima solo reía discretamente al recordar la primera vez que mikami y el llevaron a okinu fuera del país en una misión al mediterráneo a la isla donde vivía peet. "realmente ha cambiado antes ella era la infantil, pero ahora es muy madura y valiente jeje" pensaba mientras sonreía feliz mente

Oki: vamos ya dime, y porque estas tan feliz?

Tam: okinu vamos al baño que me urge rápido

Oki: ashhh ya voy, ya voy

Yoko: este va ser un viaje muy largo – decía con una gota en su cabeza

Ya en el aeropuerto yokoshima descendía junto a sus dos acompañantes

Yoko: HOOO QUE COSAS AQUÍ EN LA INDIA TAMBIEN SE VEN MUCHAS BELLEZAS, MAMASITAS – decía mientras sacaba su cámara y les tomaba muchas fotos a las chicas

Tam: hummm valla la india se parece mucho a esos lugares que llaman aeropuertos

Oki: porque esto me resulta tan familiar? – decía la ex fantasma con una gota sobre su cabeza

OIGAN CHICOS POR AQUÍ!

Y justamente ahí se encontraba la pelirroja caza fantasmas más bella de todo el planeta saludándolos con su mano derecha de una manera muy jovial y alegre

Oki: MIKAMI!

Okinu corrió a abrazar a mikami la cual correspondió el abrazo, mientras tamamo solo le saludaba a distancia ya que los abrazos no eran su estilo, mientras yokoshima hacia lo mismo, sin en bargo luego de dejar a okinu mikami dijo

Mik: A ti también te he extrañado muchísimo yokoshima ben acá – al decir esto mikami sonreía alegremente y extendía los brazos en dirección donde estaba yokoshima

Yoko: Mi… mikami – sin pensarlos dos veces yokoshima salió corriendo hacia los brazos de mikami con lagrimas en los ojos – MI VIDA SABIA QUE ALGUN DIA ME DECLARARIAS TU AMOR VEN AQUÍ CHIQUITA…

Pero cuando estaba a punto de abrazarla, mikami con un ágil movimiento dio media vuelta y con su brazo derecho rodeo y sujeto el cuello de yokoshima fuertemente mientras que con la mano izquierda maniobraba magistralmente una navaja bien afilada la cual termino colocando en el cuello de su asistente en señal de amenaza

Mik: ahora si pequeña sanguijuela pervertida quiero que me cuentes con lujo de detalles lo que pasó entre tú y okinu y más vale que sea la verdad. – decía la pelirroja mientras yokoshima y okinu se ponían pálidos del miedo

Tam: pero que tonto cualquiera se habría dado cuenta que se trataba de una trampa

Oki: Mi… mikami no exageres no fue para tanto…

Yoko: si ella solo me llevo mi salario y me pidió ayuda con una tarea pero se nos hizo muy tarde así que se tuvo que quedar en mi casa pero no paso nada jefecita

Mik: enserio que noble de tu parte, apuesto que pensaste mil y un cosas pervertidas mientras la invitabas felizmente a que se quedara con tigo heee – decía con un tono de ironía

Yoko: claro que no yo nunca le aria eso jeje – "que come que adivina" pensaba el castaño

Mik: hummm me pregunto si podre confiar en eso que me dices

Oki: si mikami yokoshima dijo toda la verdad no paso nada más créeme – decía con nerviosismo

En ese momento mikami solo los veía seriamente una y otra vez a cada uno y finalmente dijo

Mik: bien pero si me llego a enterar que son mentiras te ira muy mal entendiste – en ese momento mikami presiono aun más la navaja hacia el cuello de yokoshima

Yoko: si enterado jefa – decía un yokoshima muy nervioso y que sudaba helado de los nervios

Entonces mikami soltó a yokoshima y mientras guardaba su navaja dijo como si nada hubiera pasado

Mik: bueno traigan el equipaje una limosina nos espera afuera

Oki: Una limosina genial y a dónde iremos

Mik: al palacio del príncipe Asoka

Oki – Tam – Yoko: PRINCIPE!

Tam: valla eso quiere decir que iremos con la realeza

Oki: valla esto es un gran honor me pregunto si daremos una buena impresión?

Mik: descuiden el único que podría ponernos en ridículo es yokoshima con su comportamiento

Yoko: de que hablas que hay de malo con mi comportamiento?

Mik: Y TODAVIA PREGUNTAS! – decía mientras volvía a sacar la navaja rápidamente

Yoko: PERDONAME YO NO MÁS DECIA – decía mientras lloraba cómicamente

Mik: AHS bueno ya apresúrense que nos esperan

Oki – Tam – Yoko: SI!

_**Bueno he aquí otro capítulo de mi fic. Un poco tardado y me disculpo por ello pero la historia continua no olviden dejar sus opiniones o sugerencias con forme sigan los capítulos cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida, hasta entonces cuídense y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**_


	6. El palacio de Aga Khan amor a la vista

**_CAPITULO 6 - EL PALACIO DE AGA KHAN "AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA"_**

_Cuando ya hiban saliendo al estacionamiento del aeropuerto un hombre alto de piel morena con turbante les esperaba con la puerta de la limosina abierta lista para que todos entraran_

_Mik: este es el señor Rajit primer ministro del príncipe Asoka, y ellos son mis asistentes primer ministro_

_Rajit: Es todo un honor conocer a los amigos de de madame Mikami – el hombre junto sus manos e hizo una reverencia muy solemne frente a los tres jóvenes_

_Oki: Mi nombre Himuro Kinu para servirle señor es un placer_

_Tam: yo soy solamente Tamamo mucho gusto_

_Yoko: y yo soy Tadao Yokoshima, quetal viejo_

_ZZZZAZ!_

_Yoko: auch mi cabeza porque hiciste eso mikami_

_Mik: QUE FORMA DE SALUDAR ES ESA QUE TU MAMA NO TE ENSEÑO MODALES MAL EDUCADO, jeje disculpe los modales de mi asistente señor ministro es una creatura salvaje que aun no logro domesticar jeje_

_Ranjit: no se preocupe madam, por favor suban a la limosina y siéntanse libres de beber un poco de shampang_

_Al subir a la limosina yokoshima no tardo en notar unas largas y bien formadas piernas de tes trigueña oscura las cuales eran acompañadas de unas bien formadas curvas_

_Yoko: hooo PERO QUE COSA MAS BELLA ESTOY VIEN…_

_Yokoshima no se quedo estrupefacto al darse cuenta a quien pertenecía aquella figura tan llamativa_

_Yoko: E… Emi _Ogasawara

Emi: eres tu ya era hora que llegaran los mandaderos y la mascota de mikami

En ese momento tamamo se queda pensativa ante las palabras de emi

Pensamiento de tamamo: Mascota…? Un momento – en ese instante aparece una imagen de sus compañeros en la mente de tamamo – Yokoshima= Mula de carga de Mikami, Okinu= Sirvienta de Mikami, yo= ¿? – y en ese momento cambia su imagen por su forma de Fox y de la nada aparece encima de la cabeza de una sonriente mikami – QUEEEE!

Tam: A QUIEN LE ESTAS DICIENDO MASCOTA BRUJA!

Emi: y ti estúpida fox

Tam: TE VOY A PATEAR EL…!

Oki: ya, ya por favor cálmate tamamo, y emi por favor ya no la molestes

Emi: si, si como sea ya vámonos

Una vez en la limosina y en camino al palacio yokoshima le hizo una pregunta a mikami

Yoko: mikami de que se trata la misión.

Mik: veras muchos objetos con poderes mágicos han desaparecido de las aldeas de diferentes tribus alrededor del país incluyendo artículos del palacio real, en el caso de las aldeas estos objetos son venerados como sagrados ya que gracias a ellos sus aldeas son prosperas y ricas en alimentos y agua esto gracias a su energía espiritual que armonizan perfectamente con la naturaleza, pero sin estos objetos el balance se ha perdido y algunas aldeas ahora sufren de sequia y debido a falta de lluvia los cultivos se ven afectados y la comida y el agua escasea cada vez mas

Oki: ho cielos eso es muy triste

Tam: ni que lo digas

Emi solo veía por la ventana muy pensativa pero mas que pensamientos su mirada denotaba una profunda tristeza

Mik: y eso no es todo algunas aldeas han entrado en guerra por el poder de los objetos que aun quedan y se acusan unas a otras también por la desaparición de varias personas en las diferentes aldeas, a pesar de los esfuerzos de las autoridades locales aun se desconoce el paradero de estas

Yoko: y donde encajamos nosotros en todo esto?

Mik: buena pregunta, se dice que un demonio muy poderoso es el responsable del urto de los objetos, hasta ahora es solo un rumor que corre entre algunas personas que aseguran aberlo visto al momento del robo sin embargo no hay pruebas de ello y lo que es peor las personas rechazaron esta posibilidad y siguieron culpando a otras personas creando graves conflictos en el país

Oki: pero a pesar de estar entrando en conflicto hay muchas personas que están viajando a este país en este momento

Rajit: eso se debe a que el príncipe asoka esta a punto de tomar posesión del trono y convertirse en el emperador de toda la nación, esto debido a que el actual emperador el gran Bindusara ha caído en cama debido a una grave y desconocida enfermedad la cual le esta arrebatando la vida poco a poco.

Yoko: ya veo

Mik: pero eso no es todo

Yoko: aun hay mas?

Rajit: para tomar pocesion del trono el príncipe debe eligir una mujer y desposarla para que asi la nueva pareja real tome posesión del reino y este sea bendecido nuevamente por los dioses y asi acabar con esta miseria que aqueja a nuestra nación, sin embargo aun hay un problema

Yoko: cual?

Mikami y emi se miraron por un momento y luego emi le respodio

Emi: el príncipe asoka tiene nuestra misma edad pero aun se comporta como un niño de la edad de yokoshima, y como tal es muy testarudo y se niega a elegir una candidata para esposa, hasta ahora ha rechazado a 143 candidatas elegidas para el.

Yoko: como que niño, tengo 17 años y medio y pronto sere un adulto y… QUE RECHAZO 143 MUJERES increíble asi de feas estarían jajjaja

El primer ministro tomo un libro y se lo paso a yokoshima

Rajit: Estas son algunas de las candidatas elejidas para su majestad algunas de ellas recomendadas por los mejores diseñadores del país y el extrajero incluso

Yokoshima comenzó a fojear el libro viendo las diferentes fotos y su lado aparecieron tamamo y okinu curusiando los prospectos, y al revisarlos notaron a chicas de entre 17 a 19 años de todos los colores y medidas perfectas,

Yoko: ho valla miren a esta preciosidad, y esta otra que cuerpazo tiene, madre mia esta parece un angel sacada del paraíso mamasita, como pudo desprecias bellezas como estas que no se ven muy amenudo

Mientras mas hablaba yokoshima mas venas ivan apareciendo en el rostro de mikami y okinu las cuales comenzaban a notarse seriamente enfadada

Tam: creo que deberías cerrar la boca por ahora – le decía a yokoshima mientras discretamente le señalaba con el dedo que volteara a ver a sus compañeras

Yoko: haaa pero la mayoría son puro silicón y maquillaje no son la gran cosa no lo crees okinu – esta solo hizo un puchero y de inmediato volteo a ver hacia otro lado.

Emi: si el príncipe se casara eso detendría los conflictos y nos daría un poco mas de tiempo para buscar al culpable y recuperar los objetos perdidos, y asi evitar un derramamiento de sangre

Yoko: muy bien ya veo pero aun hay algo que no entiendo

Mik: que cosa yokoshima?

Yoko: ustedes dos vinieron aquí para la subasta de unas muy raras piedras espirituales, entonces como es que acabaron metidas en todo este embrollo?

Mik: bueno la razón es porque jamás se llevo a cabo la subasta de las piedras debido a que estas fueron robadas poco antes de que esta iniciara

Yoko: primero los objetos y luego las piedras, supongo que ambos casos están conectados

Emi: si se dice que las rocas espirituales albergan en su interior la energía espiritual del Dios Shivá la cual el mismo en persona la deposito en cinco rocas hace ya miles de años y se dice que quien las posea puede llegar a incrementar su poder espiritual al nivel de un dios, y por eso decidieron subastarlas por separado ya que seria muy peligroso si una sola persona se apoderara de todo ese poder, y por eso decidieron invitar solo los mejores cazafantasmas de diferentes partes del mundo para que asi el poder fuera distribuido equitativamente, y asi fue como AAA MIIII ME INVITARON A PARTICIPAR EN LA SUBASTA MIENTRAS QUE A OTRAS PERDEDORAS SOLO LAS HICIERON A UN LADOOOO…

Mik: A QUIEN LE DICES PERDEDORA RATA DE ALCANTARILLA, TU MISMA OISTE AL ENCARGADO DECIR QUE POR ERROR MI INVITACION A LA SUBASTA SE EXTRAVIO EN EL CORREO

Emi: Si claro pero eso solo dijo después de que casi lo estrangulas con tus manos de gorila

Emi: YA CIERRA LA BOCA, LO UNICO SORPRENDENTE AQUÍ ES QUE A TI TE HAYAN INVITADO AUN SABIENDO LO PESIMA CAZAFANTASMA QUE ERES

Emi: si como no envidiosa

Oki: bueno, bueno ya cálmense por favor… y además aun no entiendo porque decieron investigar el caso

Mik: bueno eso fue porque después del robo fuimos invitadas por el príncipe asoka al palacio, ahí el príncipe solicito nuestros servicios para poder atrapar al ladron

Tam: pero porque se los pidió a ustedes dos en especial si habían muchos mas cazafantasmas en la subasta

Mik: eh… bueno eso fue porque…

Emi: porque después de la subasta mikami y yo fuimos las dos únicas cazafantasmas que no salimos corriendo aterrorizadas del país.

Yoko – oki – tam: QUEEE!

Oki: pero como es eso posible

Mik: recuerdan que les dije que las rocas espirituales fueron robadas poco antes de iniciar la subasta, pues bien todos los invitados estábamos ya en el salón cuando de repente apareció una poderosísima fuerza espiritual como nunca antes había sentido, era maligna y sedienta de sangre, habíamos alrededor de 50 caza fantasmas pero ninguno de nosotros se atrevió hacerle frente, fuera lo que fuera era mas poderosa que cualquiera de los que estábamos ahí presentes asi que era imprudente atacar sin saber mas del enemigo, cualquiera que se hubiera interpuesto en su camino seguramente abria acabado muerto. Cuando al fin desapareció todos incluso nosotras estábamos paralizadas por la abrumadora energía, era algo de otro nivel como ya les dije nunca había sentido algo mas terrorífico que eso.

Oki: mikami…

Yoko: pero porque no te fuiste de inmediato junto con los demás?

Mik: eso fue porque… los boletos de primera clase se agotaron y los de segunda también, habían en tercera pero tenían un precio que prácticamente era un robo pagarlo

El trio de resien llegados solo calleron de espaltas ante la actitud avara de su jefa

Yoko: si ya veo lo único que puede superar tu miedo es tu avaricia supongo que no es de extrañarse pero en tu caso que te detuvo emi.

Emi: bueno digamos que tengo mis razones y miren ya casi llegamos al palacio del aga khan

Los jardines del palacio eran simplemente preciosos muy bien cuidados habían fuentes de agua incluso una pequeña laguna no muy lejos del palacio tenia un estilo clásico vanguardista muy admirable estando ahí era casi imposible creer que el resto del país estubienra en crisis

Al llegar a la entrada principal el primer ministro fue el primero en salir y le daba la mano a mikami y a las demás chicas para ayudarlas a salir de la limosina de una manera por demás sofisticada, una vez que todos estaban afuera simplemente les dijo

Rajit: bueno ya llegamos por favor pasen a la recepción donde les servirán unos bocadillos mientras yo le aviso al príncipe asoka de su llegada, con su permiso.

Al entrar al castillo vieron frente a ellos un gran corredor adornado con enormes candelabros que colgaban del techo y muchas estatuas con enchapados de oro en su camino y al llegar a la recepción vieron unos muy elegantes escalones que llevaban al segundo nivel del palacio y frente a ellas una enorme estatua de piedra lisa

Mik: este es el dios Shivá el cual es muy venerado en estas tierras por las personas

Yoko: hoo ya veo y mira cuantos brazos tiene

Oki: valla me serian muy útiles a la hora de cocinar y asear la casa

Yoko: eh si lo que tu digas okinu – decía yokoshima con una gota sobre su cabeza – es muy linda y todo pero creo que exajera con sus quehaceres

Mik: pero de que hablas okinu si ya te conseguí un par de brazos extra para hacer los quehaceres solo que aun no hemos logrado sacarles brillo – en ese momento mikami se le quedaba viendo a tamamo de manera un tanto amenazadora a lo cual la zorrita prefería hacerse la desentendida

"Valla, valla pero que tenemos aquí, quien es esa adorable creatura" – le preguntaba alguien al primer ministro rajit

Rajit: pero si es la señorita mikami señor

"no me refería a ella sino a quien la acompaña"

Rajit: bueno el muchacho se llama Tostado Yokoshima y…

Aso: no seas tonto, me refería a la hermosa chica del cabello azul

Rajit: mis disculpas señor, su nombre es _Himuro kinu, _pero sus amigos la llaman simplemente okinu señor

Aso: okinu, que bello nombre, me gustaría conocerla un poco mas…

Rajit: como guste príncipe asoka

Un momento después el príncipe y el primer ministro rajit se acercaban donde estaba el grupo de mikami

Aso: madam mikami que gusto de verla de nuevo en el palacio supongo que ellos son sus asistentes que acaban de llegar desde japon – decía el joven príncipe de 21 años el cual era un poco mas alto que yokoshima, y este tenía una complexión atlética, con el cabello negro, ojos café claro, piel trigueña, y una sombra que denotaba una barba cerrada en forma de candado la cual lo hacia ver muy apuesto y varonil. El joven hacia gala de un traje muy elegante y tradicional del país el cual era de color blanco y su cabeza era adornada por un turbante de tela roja muy fina y del cual sobre salía una joya la cual caia hacia el frente del turbante.

Mik: asi es príncipe ellos son mis amigos han venido a ayudarnos a atrapar al ladrón

Yokoshima se le quedo mirando fijamente viendo cada detalle del príncipe y entre mas lo miraba mas envidia le provocaba ver lo galante que era, haciendo que su cara se pusiera cada vez mas roja de coraje… y el hecho de que que tamamo y okinu no le quitaran los ojos de encima al príncipe no ayudaba en nada

Yoko: NO ES JUSTO ESTA VIDA NO ES JUSTA HAAAA LO DETESTO LO DETESTO LO DETESTO – decía el joven mientras clavaba un muñeco budu en la pared y usaba cuatro velas en las en la cabeza sujetadas con su banda de tela.

Mik: NO PUEDES ESTAR MALDICIENDO AQUÍ COMPORTATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, jeje lo siento mucho príncipe asoka

Aso: jajaja no se preocupe se ve que es un joven muy animado me cae bien

Mik: jeje como le decía ellos son mis amigos, el tonto se llama yokoshima – "que tal" – ella es tamamo – "hola" – y ella es okinu – "mucho gusto príncipe"

El príncipe sin mediar palabra tomo la mano de la ex fantasma, haciendo una reverencia se inclino y le beso la mano muy educadamente

Aso: el gusto es todo mio señorita… - okinu se sonrojo un poco ante esta acción, mientras yokoshima y los demás se quedaban viendo de manera confusa la escena – sean todos bienvenidos a mi palacio yo soy el príncipe asoka heredero al trono de esta nación, y de ante mano agradezco su ayuda y por favor si necesitan algo durante su estadía solo pídanlo y vere que mis sirvientes se los brinden de inmediato

Yoko: entonces puedo pedir que aparezca una chica desnuda en mi cuarto para que me abrigue en la noche y haga todo lo que le pida con migo – mikami, tamamo, y okinu calleron de espaldas contra el piso quedando patas arriba por las tonterías de yokoshima

Aso: si es lo que deseas, rajit encárgate de ello

Rajit: enseguida alteza

Yoko: HAAAAAAAAAAAAJA! – gritaba yokoshima mientras sonreía tontamente y chorros de sangre salian desde su nariz

CLIN CLAN CLUN

Derrepente yokoshima yacia sangrante en el suelo con tres diferentes chichones en la cabeza, uno por cada chica que lo acompañaba

Mik: YOKOSHIMA DEJA DE PEDIR ESTUPIDESES Y PONTE SERIO DE UNA VEZ!

Oki: YOKOSHIMA NUNCA TE PERDONARE SI HACES ALGO ASI!

Tam: no es personal pero creo que shiro abria echo lo mismo de estar aquí…

Yoko: yo… yo nomas decía no tenian que tomarselo tan apecho aiiii

Aso: son un equipo muy singular jeje, rajit les mostrara sus habitaciones, deben estar agotados por el viaje, descansen por ahora y en la noche tendremos un pequeño banquete dándoles la bienvenida

Mik: es muy amable príncipe, estamos encantados de aceptar su invitación.

Aso: muy bien hasta la noche entonces madam mikami, señor yokoshima, señorita tamamo, y mi lady okinu… - le decía el príncipe a la peli azul mientras este le sonreía gentilmente

Los tres chicos se despidieron y se unieron a mikami y a rajit para ir a sus abitaciones

Tam: valla yokoshima creo que ya tienes competencia – le decía la zorrita en voz baja y con una sonrisa algo picara

Yoko: de… de que hablas?

Tam: bueno si no lo descubres por ti mismo no seré yo quien te lo diga, aya tu – yokoshima se quedo parado pensativo por las palabras de tamamo mientras esta seguía su camino dejándolo atrás

Yoko: de que estará hablando? Acaso se refiere a… - entonces voltea a ver a okinu la cual sigue caminando al lado de mikami, y entonces siente algo raro al ver que literal mente la ex fantasma se aleja mas y mas de el quedándose solo de nuevo.


	7. Situacion grave crisis en la india

**CAPITULO 7: SITUACION GRAVE "CRISIS EN LA INDIA"**

Rajit: Esta son las habitaciones de las señoritas himuro y tamamo

Tam: guau tendremos nuestras propias habitaciones

Oki: bueno es un palacio muy grande supongo que hay de sobra

Yoko: y digame donde esta la habitación de mikami

La pelirroja voltea a verlo de manera amenazadora

Yoko: ¡AHHHH! No pienses mal es solo precaución nunca se sabe lo que podría pasar y…

Mik: estoy en una habitación lejos de ti donde no puedas espiarme mientras me baño o intentes hacer algo raro mientras duermo, lo que me recuerda será posible ponerlo en una habitación que este lo mas alejada posible de la de ella, como la perrera por ejemplo, creo que ya pasaron suficientes noches juntos no creen.

Oki: MI… MIKAMI NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS… - decía la ex fantasma muy sonrojada por el comentario

Yoko: porque siempre tienes que pensar lo peor

Mik: bueno bueno ya descansen los vere en la cena… - Decía la pelirroja con cierta hirritacion mientras se alejaba en dirección a su cuarto ya que no quería discutir mas el tema

Mientras tanto en la oscuridad seres malignos comienzan a moverse

Voz 1: los asistentes de la cazafantasmas de japon han llegado y se alojan en el palacio, sin embargo no siento ningún poder espiritual sorprendente en ninguno de ellos, no representan ninguna amenaza para nuestros planes mi señor

Voz 2: Idiota! No te confíes no todos son lo que aparentan… puede que su apariencia haya cambiado pero aun asi puedo distinguir su detestable aura donde sea, me pregunto que hace aquí esa maldita Zorra… como se atreve a volver después de lo que hizo… - (Suspiro…) - Keshiou porque has vuelto

Voz1: se refiere a keshiou no mae la zorra de las nueve colas? No puede ser quien de ellos es?

Voz 2: veo que sabes de historia antigua, la energía de la kyuubi emana de una de las chicas no pierdas de vista a la rubia que tiene varias colas en su cabeza nececito saber que esta tramando

Voz 1: si mi señor

Al entrar en la habitación tamamo y okinu se almiraron de lo grande y elegante que esta era, la cama era enorme tanto que 4 personas podrían dormir en ella sin ningún problema

Tam: valla esto es genial – decía la zorrita mientras se tiraba de espaldas contra la cama – jaja shiro no sabe lo que se pierde le encantaría este lugar tu que crees okinu

Oki: supongo que si, este lugar es muy grande es tres veces mas grande que mi habitación.

Tam: y dime okinu que te parece el príncipe – decía la zorrita mientras se sentaba en la cama con las piernas entrelazadas y abrazaba una almohada – es muy guapo no crees?

Oki: si lo era y muy elegante y amable

Tam: si… en especial con tigo…

Oki: a que te refieres? – le preguntaba sin entender a lo que se refería

Tam: hay por favor si desde el momento que te vio no pudo despegarte los ojos de encima

Oki: es solo tu imaginación tamamo el príncipe fue muy amable con todos

En ese momento tamamo tomo su propia mano y con la otra la sostuvo como si sostuviera la mano de alguien mas e inclinándose la beso, imitando el cordial saludo que solo hace unos momentos el príncipe hiciera con okinu

Tam: este es un saludo muy pretencioso y el cual el príncipe no hizo con nadie mas que con tigo y te recuerdo que no eras la única chica que estaba ahí.

Oki: bueno talvez si fue un poco mas cordial con migo que con los demás pero eso no quiere decir que pretenda otra cosa el solo quiere ser nuestro amigo

Tam: Haaaaggg tu yokoshima son igual de inocentes

Oki: yokoshima dices que tiene que ver con esto?

Tam: siiii tubo la misma reacción que tu cuando le dije que el príncipe se te esta insinuando

Oki: y que te dijo exactamente? – decía la exfantasma apoyando sus manos sobre la cama y miraba muy de cerca a tamamo

Tam: haaa… pues solo dijo no saber de que estaba hablando

Oki: hooo ya veo – dijo con un tono un tanto decepcionada

Tam: valla acaso esperabas a que se pusiera celoso

Oki: vas a empezar de nuevo con eso?, mejor ve a tu habitación tamamo

Tam: o vamos dejame quedarme estaría muy sola y aburrida en esa habitación tan grande, por favor – decía la rubia mientras ponía unos ojos de borrego a medio morir fingiendo suplicar

Oki: hooo cielos que remedio, esta bien quedate pero trata de comportarte

Tam: ok jeje

En la noche okinu ya se encontraba junto a mikami, el príncipe y los demás invitados listos para la cena solo faltaban tamamo y yokoshima y presisamente okinu había apartado dos lugares para sus amigos ya que los demás estaban todos ocupados, el príncipe estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa como era de esperarse, a su derecha estaba emi y a su izquierda mikami, okinu estaba un par de sillas mas alejada de mikami, entonces entraron yokoshima y tamamo al comedor principal

Oki: yokoshima por aquí – dijo la ex fantasma levantando la mano y llamándolo para que se sentara a su lado, sin embargo el joven paso por alto el asiento que estaba al lado de la peli azul y se dirigió rápidamente al lugar que quedaba a la par de la bella pelirroja la cual lucia un vestido precioso y un tanto escotado esa noche, mientras tamamo termino sentándose a la par de okinu lo cual lleno de frustrasion a la chica, de alguna manera nada de esto pasaba desapersibido por el príncipe

Mik: porque tardaron tanto

Yoko: lo siento tenia que ir al baño, y me encontré a tamamo cuando ya venia

Mik: no estaras tratando de ligarte también a un Youkai verdad? Eso ya seria el colmo

Yoko: co… como se te ocurre decir eso yo nunca aria algo asi… además mis ojos están puestos en otra parte – decía mientras se acercaba cada vez mas y mas al amplio escote de la peli roja

Mik: pues será mejor que los dirijas hacia otra parte si sabes lo que te conviene me oiste – decía mientras entrerraba su codo en el rostro de su aprendiz

Pensamiento de asoka: este chico me resulta muy peculiar y… al parecer a el le atrae madam mikami… hummm que interesante

Durante la cena mikami, emi y el príncipe asoka, discutían los planes para el dia siguiente

Aso: Mañana vigilaran la linga que se encuentra en el museo nacional?

Mik: asi es ya que esa y la que esta aquí en el palacio son las únicas 2 que el ladron aun no tiene, y la del palacio esta bien cuidada por todo tipo de talismanes y personal de seguridad sin embargo la del museo esta un poco mas desprotegida asi que asumo que el ladron ira por ella primero y cuando lo intente mi equipo y yo estaremos listos para atraparlo.

Aso: y todos iran al museo no seria mejor si algunos de ustedes se quedaran por si acaso

Mik: bueno… no lo se no estaba contemplando esa posibilidad seria muy peligroso si…

Emi: creo que es una buena idea príncipe… mikami, yokoshima y yo podríamos ocuparnos de la del museo mientras la Youkai y okinu se quedan a vigilar la del palacio por las dudas

Aso: muy bien me parece una excelente idea

Mik: eh un momento si hacemos eso okinu y tamamo estarían en desventaja si el demonio atacara el palacio

Aso: descuide madam mikami usted mismo lo dijo este lugar esta bien protegido y me encargare de que mis hombres incrementen la seguridad y asi sus asistentes estarán a salvo

Mik: bueno pero aun asi no lo se aun es muy arriesgado y realmente preferiría…

Emi: necesitamos cubrir mas terreno y separarnos nos ayudaría a estar mas alerta por si el ladron apareciera y en estos momentos el tiempo apremia.

Mik: supongo que tienes razón… pero aun asi no me agrada esto pero por ahora lo dejaremos asi…bien entonces mañana iremos tu yokoshima y yo al museo – decía con resignación pero no muy convencida

Al terminar el festin mikami, emi y yokoshima seguían en la mesa bebiendo del fino vino que les habían servido y al quedar picados pidieron que les llevaran mas, mientras tamamo seguía comiendo varios tipos de postre, sin embargo okinu por su lado decidió salir afuera a dar un paseo nocturno

Oki: valla el aroma de estas flores es maravilloso y son tan bellas…

Aso: se llaman "Deladeras" es una flor muy hermosa la cual se cierra durante el día y se habre durante la noche, esparciendo un delicioso aroma en el ambiente…

Oki: príncipe…

Aso: disculpe si la asuste lady okinu no era mi intención

Oki: ha no descuide estoy bien, a usted le gustan las flores

Aso: de hecho si, me recuerdan mucho a mi madre ella solia jugar con migo en los jardines, me decía el nombre de todas las diferentes especies que había alrededor del palacio, las deladeras eran sus favoritas es por eso que en su honor hicimos este jardín lleno de ellas

Oki: en su honor

Aso: si ella murió ase unos años – el príncipe miraba con gran nostalgia una de las deladeras que sostenía con su mano

Oki: lamento oir eso, yo también perdi a mis padres cuando aun era una niña…

Aso: les hecha usted de menos lady okinu

Oki: supongo que si, aunque ya casi no recuerdo sus rostros eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo, pero a pesar de eso no me siento sola, mikami y mis amigos se han convertido en mi familia y los amo a todos

Aso: eso es muy bueno, quisiera decir lo mismo, tengo a mi padre y le quiero pero ser emperador es un trabajo a tiempo completo casi no lo veía, el único que estubo cuidándome en todo momento fue rajit y los demás sirvientes que eran muy buenos con migo, pero aun asi no logre recuperar el calor familiar que mi madre me transmitia…

Oki: debió ser muy doloroso y solitario para usted príncipe

Aso: si, supongo que lo fue… le molesta si me quedo un poco mas con usted lady okinu su presencia es muy tranquilizante

Oki: por supuesto me encantaría tener su compañía… y digame como se llaman esas flores de ahí

Aso: esas son turquesas y esas de alla son tulipanes son muy raras en…

Okinu y el príncipe asoka se quedaron en el jardín un largo rato hablando de flores y otras cosas hasta que fue ya muy tarde. Al dia siguiente el equipo de mikami se encontraba en la entrada del palacio listos para irse al museo

Mik: muy bien es hora de partir

Yoko: valla crei que okinu vendría a despedirse pero no la he visto ni tampoco a tamamo

Mik: tamamo debe seguir dormida es lo que mejor sabe hacer – dijo la peli roja con cierto sarcasmo en su voz – probablemente okinu ande por ahí en los jardines dando un paseo matutino

Yoko: si tienes razón ella no es de las que se levantan tarde jeje

Mik: claro si lo fuera se llamaría yokoshima…

Yoko: de que hablas yo siempre me levanto temprano por las maña…

Mik: ENTONCES PORQUE RAYOS SIEMPRE LLEGAS TARDE A TRABAJAR MALDITO OLGASAN!

Yoko: bueno eso es porque…

Emi: oigan ustedes dos van a venir o se van a quedar ahí parados ligando todo el dia? – decía la morenaza la cual ya se encontraba dentro de la limosina

Mik: si, si yamos no te desesp… un momento COMO QUE LIGANDO MALDITA BRUJA DESABRIDA

Emi: ME OISTE BIEN PELI TEÑIDA

Rajit: valla ambas amanecieron con mucha energía el dia de hoy – decía el primer ministro quien apareció al lado de yokoshima

Yoko: si como no ahora tendremos que soportarlas asi todo el dia – decía con una enorme gota en su cabeza mientras las caza fantasmas se veían fijamente a los ojos irradiando rayos de ellos

Mientras tanto en la habitación de okinu la bella ex fantasma aun dormía en su cama

Oki: heeeee, cielos ya amaneció me pregunto que horas serán – decía mientras se restregaba los ojos y buscaba el reloj que se encontraba en la mesa de noche

Tam: son casi las 10:00 de la mañana dormilona – decía la zorrita quien yacía frente al espejo secando, peinando y arreglando sus 7 coletas, la cual se ya encontraba bañada y arreglada

Oki: QUE NO PUEDE SER YA ES MUY TARDE, HO CIELOS

Tam: tranquilízate no tienes que hacer tus deberes hoy además es normal levantarse tarde si te acuestas tarde o no? – dijo la zorrita con una voz llena de ironía

Oki: a… a que te refieres – respondió con nerviosidad

Tam: hay por favor no creeras que no me di cuenta de tu cita a media noche con el principe

Oki: no fue una cita solo charlamos un rato por los jardines nada mas

Tam: un rato muuuy largo que duro hasta las media noche hee

Oki: aun seguías despierta? – respondió sumamente apenada

Tam: digamos que aun no estaba bien dormida – le dijo guiñándole un ojo – pero ya vístete tengo hambre y puede que ya no logremos desayunar…

En ese momento alguien tocaba la puerta, tock, tock, tock.

Tam: quien es?

Una voz femenina les contesto de inmediato

Voz: buenos días le traigo desayuno a la señorita Himuro

Tamamo no tardo ni un segundo en abrir la puerta para encontrarse con un carrito lleno de mucha comida en los que había fruta de todo tipo, chole bhature (pan de arina de trigo super fina), huevos revueltos, yogurt plaint, avena, jugo de piña y chocolate caliente

Tam: valla todo se ve delisioso

Oki: cielos no creo poder comerme todo eso

Tam: no te preocupes yo te ayudo, y quien se lo mando a okinu – pregunto a la sirvienta mientras seguía babeando ante ese manjar

Sirv: el príncipe asoka me ordeno traerle alimentos a su cuarto señorita himuro y también me pidió que la ayudara en todo lo que deseara – dijo la joven la cual parecía tener la misma edad que okinu y tamamo, solo que ella era de piel morena parecida a la de emi solo que su pelo era lasio y negro cubierto por un Niqab (pañuelo que usan las mujeres árabes en la cabeza)

Tam: valla pero que detalle, mandarte desalluno a la cama y además una doncella solo para ti

Oki: Tamamo comportate!... –le dijo sin evitar sonrojarse por el comentario - He mis disculpas por las molestias cual es su nombre

Sirv: he?... descuide es mi deber y no es ninguna molestia señorita, mi nombre es Meena señorita himuro

Oki: Meena que bonito nombre, puedes llamarme simplemente okinu

Mee: hee?... si como usted guste señorita okinu – dijo la joven muchacha un tanto apenada…

Tam: si, si y yo soy hambrienta ahora comamos que tengo mucha hambre

Mee: estare afuera si me necesitan señorita okinu, señorita hambrienta…

Tamamo solo dejo caer su cabeza comicamente como si la golperan con un martillo al ver la inocencia de la joven muchacha

Oki: supongo que eso te ganas por bromista ahora comamos quieres – decía sin evitar reir un poco por la situación

Mientras tanto en el museo mikami y su equipo llegaban para tomar sus posiciones

Mik: valla la kekai parece estar intacta, el ladron aun no se presenta

Yoko: valla es igual a la que pusieron para los examanes de caza fantasmas

Mik: no exactamente, esta es una kekai diferente y mas poderosa que la de ese entonces ya que esta repele todas las energias malignas de los demonios desde una distancia de 20 metros a la redonda y aunque no estamos 100% seguros de la kekai pueda repelerlo por completo nos ayudara alertándonos de la presencia de ese maldito

Yoko: ya veo y porque no pusieron una asi en la subasta?

Emi: había mucha seguridad pero con tantos cazafantasmas ahí presentes nadie pudo imaginarse que las piedras serian robadas por un espíritu maligno

Yoko: y cual es el plan ahora

Mik: por ahora solo esperar a que aparezca, de cualquier forma esta vez estamos preparados para el

Mientras en las sombras…

Voz 1: al parecer esa zorra no ha hecho nada desde que llego me pregunto que estará pasando?

Voz 2: mi señor ella actua como una joven común y corriente al parecer no recuerda quien es en realidad, además recuerde que la kyuubi fue ejecutada hace ya miles de años talvez ella sea…

Voz 1: estoy seguro que ella esta consiente de que es especial, pero no de quien es en realidad, además su esencia es joven muy diferente a la de aquel entonces, tal vez reencarnar hizo que olvidara todos sus recuerdos de su pasado, sin embargo el sello sigue ahí a pesar de los milenios.

Voz 2: no cabe duda que Abe noYasunari fue el mejor cazafantasmas de todos los tiempos, a pesar de haber muerto ambos y reencarnado la kyuubi su sello aun mantiene encerrado su verdadero poder de la bestia

Voz 1: FU FU FU, esto podría ser de beneficio en mis planes, debemos dar el siguiente paso, VE Y TRAEME LA LINGAM DEL MUSEO

Voz 2: esta vez será mas difícil mi señor, esas cazafantasmas tienen el lugar rodeado de trampas y sellos, sin mencionar la kekkai

Voz 1: JAJAJA NO DIGAS TONTERIAS ELLAS SON RIVALES INFERIORES A TI, SUS PAPELES CON TINTA, BARRERAS Y HECHIZOS SON MUY EFECTIVOS EN CONTRA DE ESPIRITUS Y DEMONIOS PERO… SON INUTILES ANTE LOS PODERES DE UN DIOS…

Voz 2: ya veo, como usted ordene mi señor Shiva

Shiva: mientras yo vere que hace Asoka, ese mocoso trae algo entre manos jejeje.

En el castillo okinu y tamamo vigilaban de cerca la roca estando alertas de lo que pasa

Tam: HAAAAAA MALDICION! Esto es muy aburrido porque no aparece de una buena vez ese demonio para que le patemos el trasero y regresemos a casa

Oki: ten calma tarde o temprano aparecerá ya veras

Tam: bueno ire a la cocina por algo de tomar quieres algo okinu?

Oki: no asi estoy bien gracias – la zorrita se retira mientras okinu se pierde en sus pensamientos

oki: me pregunto como le estará hiendo a yokoshima y a mikami espero que no les pase nada malo

aso: esta preocupada por sus amigos lady okinu?

Oki: príncipe, bueno pues si… según dijo mikami el enemigo es muy poderoso ellos podrían salir heridos si lo enfrentan

Aso: no se preocupe tenga fe en la señorita mikami, ella es una caza fantasmas excepcional estoy seguro que tiene un plan para eliminar a ese moustro

Oki: si supongo que si lo ha de tener, gracias príncipe

Aso: me alegra poderla ayudar lady okinu, se acerca la hora del te le gustaría acompañarme?

Oki: eh claro será un placer, pero y la roca

Aso: el palacio esta bien custodiado y no creo que la roca quiera irse a otro lado en nuestra ausencia

Oki: jeje tiene razón.

Mientras tanto en el museo yokoshima hacia un recorrido por las instalaciones viendo las pinturas que databan miles de años en historia y cultura de ese país

Yoko: valla a pesar de ser un país no muy avanzado en tecnología tiene tanta historia como japon y una gran gama de dioses mitológicos, y todos tienen mas de dos brazos me pregunto porque, a ver que mas dice Timurti o triada divina conformada por Vishnu, Brahma y Shiva. Shiva? Donde e oído ese nombre antes… humm ahora lo recuerdo mikami lo menciono cuando vimos la estatua que se encuentra en el palacio y al parecer hay dos mas del mismo nivel

Rajit: efectivamente señor yokoshima

Yoko: primer ministro pero cuando! – decía sorprendido mientras pensaba "odio que se aparezca asi de repente" – que representan estos dioses

Rajit: La historia de la mitología hindú nos revela que cuando se creó el universo se dividió el cielo y la tierra en 3 partes, una parte que gobernaría Vishnu con su perseverancia, Brahma con su protección y creación total, y Shiva que representa la destrucción y el caos. El poder de los tres han protegido y bendecido este país desde la era del mito.

Yoko: vaya parece saber mucho de estas cosas

Rajit: una de mis especialidades es la literatura señor yokoshima

De pronto yokoshima vio una peculiar imagen que se le hacia familiar, en una de las pintura la cual parecía muy antigua vio una mujer con rasgos japoneses la cual tenia el cabello lasio negro muy largo una bella mujer a simple vista pero lo que mas llamo su atención fueron nueve colas y unas orejas de animal que salian del cuerpo de la mujer.

Yoko: quien es esa mujer y porque tiene esas orejas y colas

Rajit: bueno esta pintura data de hace miles de años de la misma era de los dioses podría decirse, esta narra la historia de un demonio la Kyuubi no youko o zorro de nueve colas, se dice que ella vino de tierras muy lejanas huyendo de un poderoso espiritista o lo que hoy se conoce como caza fantasmas, se refugio en este país por un tiempo e intento seducir al dios Shiva con el fin de separarlo de su amor la diosa Kali lo cual provoco su ira y trajo grandes desgracias a la nación durante esa época y desde entonces se le considera un augurio de desastres y desgracias, según corren rumores la Kyuubi ha vuelto a la reencarnar y habita en japon, y por su bien espero que nunca salga de ahí

Yoko: ahhh de veras y… y que pasaría si ella viniera a la india – dice mientras este se pone palido y comienza a sudar helado por los nervios

Rajit: se le cazaria y exterminaría de inmediato, la gente de este país no permitiría que un ser que ha hecho tanto daño a este país siga viviendo y causando desastres

Yoko: pe… pero eso paso hace miles de años no deberían olvidarlo ya

Rajit: es cierto que el tiempo ha pasado pero la ofensa a los dioses sigue siendo recordada y también el temor de que otra ola de catástrofes azote nuestra nación.

Yoko: ya veo… si me disculpa ire a ver si mikami ha visto algo nos vemos luego – y de inmediato yokoshima salió como alma que lo lleva el diablo mientras el primer ministro queda con una gota en su cabeza sin entender lo que le pasa

Yokoshima comenzó a buscar desesperadamente a mikami por todo el museo

Pensamiento de yokoshima: maldición debemos advertirle a tamamo que por ninguna razón valla a delatar su pasado aquí, si llegara a saberse que ella es la reencarnación del kyuubi tendremos serios problemas

Mientras tanto en el palacio

Aso: valla parece que el entrenamiento para ser un caza fantasmas es muy difícil

Oki: si lo es pero también es muy divertido cuando tienes amigos que te apoyan

Aso: y digame lady okinu usted realmente desea ser una caza fantasmas

Oki: a que se refiere príncipe?

Aso: por lo que me ha contado fue la señorita mikami quien la inscribió en esa escuela y la ha guiado en su entrenamiento para que se convierta en una GS, sin embargo es eso lo que usted realmente desea hacer con su vida o es el deseo de la señorita mikami?

Oki: eh bueno nunca lo había pensado, desde que conozco a mikami me converti en su asistente y al inscribirme en una escuela para gs me pareció normal seguir ese camino

Aso: sin embargo usted no lo eligio, sino que alguien mas eligio por usted, en mi caso es igual a pesar de ser príncipe y futuro rey todos insisten en guiar mi vida por rumbos que son ajenos a mis deseos

Oki: se equivoca mikami no me guía en contra de mis deseos ella solo se preocupa por mi bienestar y el de todos, yo quiero convertirme en GS para ayudar y proteger a las personas

Aso: y porque hacerlo como una gs habiendo tantas formas y profeciones diferentes para hacerlo, como doctora por ejemplo, abogada al servicio de la gente, o abrir una agencia de ayuda humanitaria

Oki: bueno creo que gs era mi mejor opción

Aso: A mi me suena como si no le hubieran dado otra opción igual que a mi, todos dicen que es lo mejor para nosotros pero nunca nos preguntan si es lo que en verdad queremos, le volveré a preguntar lady okinu realmente desea convertirse en una GS

Oki: humm no lo se… - dijo la ex fantasma muy confundida.

Aso: perdóneme si la incomode no era mi intención pero justamente asi es como yo me siento en estos momentos… sumamente confundido

Oki: príncipe

Aso: pero bueno ya no nos torturemos con eso, que le parece si me acompaña hacer un recorrido por los alrededores del palacio hay algo que me gustaría enseñarle lady okinu

El príncipe guio a okinu por las tierras aledañas al palacio mostranle algunas de las bellesas naturales que aun habían en el país, y casi finalizando el recorrido el príncipe llevo a okinu a una pequeña aldea que no estaba muy lejos del palacio. Ahí había un camión con el símbolo de la familia real el cual repartía viveres a las personas de la aldea y había un pequeño campamento el cual parecía ser un centro medico improvisado.

Aso: Esta es una de las aldeas que se han visto afectadas por la desapacion de los ídolos, los cultivos se perdieron debido a los fuertes calores y la falta de lluvia, además de que la escases de agua que es aun mas critica en otras aldeas, todo esto hace que la gente enferme de seguir asi muchas vidas se perderan, estamos haciendo lo que podemos para evitarlo pero la situación empeora rápidamente mas de lo que esperaba.

Oki: esto es terrible

Sat: Principe ya casi terminamos de repartir los alimentos en esta aldea regresaremos al castillo para reabastecer e ir a las aldeas del norte

Aso: muchas gracias amigo mio, no se que aria sin tu ayuda

Sat: no se preocupe ya vera que pronto todo mejorara

Aso: eso espero, quiero presentarte una de nuestras invitadas en el palacio ella es la señorita okinu, y el es un viejo amigo de la infancia su nombre es Satnam

Oki: mucho gusto

Sat: el gusto es mio señorita okinu – decía el joven quien era de la misma edad que asoka, ecepto que este tenia el mas cabello largo y no usaba turbante – y que hacen por aquí?

Aso: solo le mostraba los alrededores a lady okinu y quise pasar a ver como estaba la situación en algunas aldeas cercanas

Sat: ahora mismo la situación no pinta bien de seguir asi dentro uno o dos días máximo las consecuencias serán severas en la población, sin lluvia y con este calor muchos y en especial los niños comenzaran a desidratarse y enfermarse, de ser asi no podremos atender a tanta gente y no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasaría…

Aso: tampoco yo

De pronto una niña pequeña paso cerca de ellos corriendo y sin darse cuenta tropezó con una piedra que abia en su camino cayendo fuertemente al suelo, okinu corrió rápidamente a ayudándole a levantarse

Oki: ya, ya pequeña no llores todo estará bien

Sat: toma pequeña llevale esto a tu mamá - el joven le dio una ogasa de pan a la pequeña acariciándole la cabeza, la niña se restregó los ojos limpiándose las lagrimas y sonriendo tomo el pan y se retiro hacia donde estaba su madre mientras el trio solo veian tiernamente a la pequeña que se retiraba

Pensamiento de okinu: Yokoshima, Mikami, Emi debemos ayudarlos esto no puede seguir asi

Oki: príncipe podríamos regresar al palacio

Aso: que ocurre lady okinu?

Oki: quiero detener esto a como de lugar si hay algo que pueda hacer por minimo que sea quiero hacerlo para detener todo este sufrimiento

Aso: si la entiendo, hay una forma, la verdad esperaba no tener que hacerlo pero en vista de lo grave de la situación no queda mas que esta alternativa

Oki: cual?

Aso: debo asumir el poder en lugar de mi padre, asi la bendición de los dioses podría anular esta catástrofe

Sat: pero asoka aun no has elegido a una mujer para ello? Además no es 100% seguro que la crisis acabe solo con eso

Aso: talvez no pero podríamos ganar tiempo mientras todo se resuelve, y es bien sabido por todos de que la bendición de los dioses en la ceremonia de coronación a salvado a nuestra nación en varias ocasiones.

Sat: las aldeas del norte y otras del este ya están en su punto critico creo que no tenemos mas opción

Oki: príncipe si hay algo en lo que lo pueda ayudar quiero hacerlo

Aso: de hecho si lo hay lady okinu, quiero pedirle a usted que acepte casarse con migo, y como mi reina me ayude a acabar con todas las desgracias que aquejan esta nación.

Oki: QUE! YO PERO… crei que tenia ya varias candidatas dispuestas a convertirse en su reina

Aso: si las había sin embargo muchas de ellas solo buscaban la corona lejos de ayudar la codicia era lo que las motivaba a casarse con migo, pero usted es diferente lady okinu es muy noble y sincesa y en su corazón hay pura bondad esas son las cualidades necesarias para convertirse en una gran reina

Oki: pero usted apenas me conoce y…

Aso: en el poco tiempo que tengo de conocerla he llegado a familiarizar mas con usted de lo que podría haberlo hecho con otras personas y es como si la conociera desde hace mucho, su personalidad dulce y generosa me han cautivado al igual que su belleza tanto que no me importaría pasar toda una vida a su lado si me lo permitiera, se que lo que le pido es algo muy difícil de decidir, pero si aceptara yo me encargaría de hacer de cada dia el mas feliz de su vida y velar porque nunca le falte nada ni a usted ni a mi nación

Oki: es muy generoso de su parte pedírmelo pero yo…

Aso: prométame que lo pensara lady okinu muchas cosas dependen de ello

Oki: esta bien prometo hacerlo.

Mientras tanto en el museo

Mik: ya veo con que eso dijo e primer ministro, asi que si se dan cuenta de que ella es el kyuubi entonces la cazaran

Yoko: si eso fue lo que me dijo

Mik: y dime… te dijo si darían un a recompensa $_$ - dijo de una manera muy animada

Yoko: COMO PUEDES PENSAR EN DINERO EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE QUE NO VEZ QUE TAMAMO ESTA EN PELIGRO!

Mik: bueno si pero no estaría mal fingir un exorsismo y ganar algo extra no te parece? AJAJAJAJA!

Yoko: a eso se le llama estafa – dice con una enorme gota en su frente

Mik: pero descuida okinu esta con ella además tamamo no suele hablar de su pasado ni siquiera con nosotros asi que no creo que…

En ese momento se hoyo una fuerte esplosion y varias alarmas dentro del museo

Yoko: PERO QUE RAYOS

Mik: es el ladron al fin ha venido vamos

Yoko: no quiero pero ya que

Mikami y yokoshima corrian hacia el salón principal del museo donde estaba la roca espiritual donde esperaban encontrarse con el demonio ladron

Pensamiento de Yoko: maldición estamos a punto de enfrentarnos a un demonio con un poder mas haya de nuestra imaginación, mikami y emi no están muy seguras de poder derrotarlo y si esta vez decido acompañarlas estoy seguro que no viviré para contarlo…

Yoko: Heee jefecita… - dijo mientras se detenia de su marcha

Mik: que sucede? No hay tiempo que perder

Yoko: Hay… me platica como le fue… - dijo mientras movia su mano derecha como si se despidiera

Mik: YA DEJATE DE TONTERIAS Y CAMINA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

ZAZZZZZ!

Yoko: si como ordenes mikami ya voy… ahhh– decía un muy golpeado y ensangrentado yokoshima mientras estaba tirado en el suelo


End file.
